Family Ties
by Otaku D-Man
Summary: Fourth Bond Uploaded Alternate Universe Their lives begin moving forward towards an unknown destination. Thus is the Journey called 'Life'
1. Primary Bond

**_Evangelion Fanfiction_**

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

I'm not really sure how many times I'm expected to write this. I never have, presently don't and undoubtedly never will own the rights to Shin Seiki Evangelion. If, by some chance the current owners feel I have transgressed and infringed upon their rights, I will scorch the data from The Wired.

Hell, if any of you ask nicely enough, I'll remove my stories regardless. I'm not all that happy with them anyway.

Author's Pre-Rant – 

Not much to say except this is completely AU (Alternate Universe). Things will have little in common with the actual series with regard to most things. Even some character backgrounds and personalities will be altered, simply to try something a little different. If you like, consider it a pathetic attempt to take Evangelion's familiar cast and throw them into a world without Angels or Evangelions (sort of)

As established in my previous works - 

"Indicates the Spoken Dialogue"

Implies unspoken thoughts

**_Family Ties_**

**_Primary Bond – Back to Square One Again_**

**_The Outskirts of Tokyo-3_**

"Shinji ……….. Shinji, wake up. We're here." The soft voice, accompanied by the gentle shaking stirred the slender boy from the depths of his slumber.

Stifling the yawn that threatened to escape his lips and blinking away the vestiges of his sleep, Shinji Katsuragi looked up from his reclined position to find his familiar indigo haired companion of the last four years leaning over him. "Wha…….Already?" He blushed heavily and turned his eyes away from the ample cleavage that hung suspended directly above his eyes. Although unsure of his own actual age, he was fairly certain he was somewhere in his mid-teens as he had become increasingly aware of just how stunningly attractive his older sister truly was.

While he knew that Misato wasn't his actual sister, not even a blood relative as far as he was aware, she was the closest person in his life and he often felt ashamed at the indecent thoughts that he occasionally had seemingly fuelled by the hormonal flux of being a teenaged boy.

Misato Katsuragi smiled at her younger brother's continued embarrassment from her premeditated antics, enjoying how easy it was to unsettle him. "You slept for nearly nine hours." She chided, making an overly dramatic display of fatigue and weariness. 

Startled at just how long he had been asleep, Shinji sat up, staring at Misato in sheer disbelief. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Why? It's not like you could take over driving." She said, slumping forward over the steering wheel. "Besides, you looked really cute sleeping like that." Misato turned and grinned wickedly at the now wide-awake and slightly irritated boy beside her. She had to admit he did indeed look extremely cute when he slept, but the main reason was it was one of the rare occasions where his sleep wasn't plagued by the terrors of his life before they had met.

Shinji's face became overly serious, his brow furrowing at how irresponsible she could be. "Misato-neesan."

"Couldn't help myself." Misato jokingly apologised. "It's the truth though." She added, winking broadly at the still flustered young man.

Pointedly ignoring Misato's blatantly obvious attempt at teasing him, most likely intending to provoke him into another verbal sparring session about uptight young men and care-free, erratic women, Shinji instead turned his gaze out over the city below. "So I'm finally back where it all started." His expression, much like his thoughts and emotions, jumped between elation, anger, sorrow and hope, finally settling for something in-between.

Seeing her brother caught up in his own thoughts, Misato opened the car door and walked over to the outlook to better appreciate the view. Turning back towards Shinji, she smiled, beckoning him to join her. "That's right. You we're born here in Tokyo-3 weren't you?"

Grimacing in pain, Shinji struggled out of the car, his left leg dragging slightly as he limped over to join her. "Yeah, but I don't remember too much about it." Reaching down, he massaged the knee joint, carefully avoiding the overly sensitive areas. "Only what they bothered to tell me."

"How is it today?" Misato asked, unable to hide or conceal her concern. She completely ignored his reference to who '_They_' actually were. There were only a few things that Misato absolutely detested and her younger brother's previous foster family topped the list. While she had never met them and Shinji rarely spoke about them, she had seen the evidence of just how well they had treated him in the years he was left in their care. She had sworn to herself that she would find them one day and thank them properly for their time and effort.

Shrugging indifferently, Shinji leaned against the safety rail, enjoying how the breeze felt against his face. "It hurts a little more than usual, but then I suppose I stayed in the one position for too long." He smiled wanly. "My own stupidity I guess."

Moving behind him, Misato placed her arms around the smaller boy and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Shinji," she whispered, closing her eyes to prevent the tears that were welling up from escaping, "maybe I should have stopped more often or –"

Shaking his head, Shinji interrupted Misato, preventing her from taking responsibility and blame needlessly. "It's not your fault Misato-neesan." He assured her. "It's been with me for so long now that I can barely remember what it would be like without it." He chuckled at how easily he had forgotten what it was like to have full freedom of movement or to live without the aches and pains that were a constant reminder of his early years. Since he had come to live with the often flighty, young woman, he had slowly forced a lot of his unpleasant past into the dim, dark recesses of his mind. Now if he could only get through a night without waking up in panic and fear, he knew his recovery would be practically complete. One day at a time Shinji. He reminded himself. The mantra had given him a sense of security that each day held the possibility of improving, even when things had only worsened.

Releasing her hold, Misato walked back towards the car. "Let's get going then. We need to find our where our new apartment building is." Trying not to make a show of it, her eyes followed his pained movements, noting how each step was followed by a clenching of his jaw.

Joining Misato in the car, Shinji straightened his seat and buckled himself in. Sleeping through Misato's adventurous driving escapades was one thing, surviving the ride while fully conscious was another. "You said it was a small, privately owned place."

"That's right." Misato nodded, gunning the engine of her beloved blue Renault Alpine. "Miyuki knows a relative of the people that own and run the place. She put a word in for me and arranged it."

Shinji looked across at Misato warily. "Your cousin? You mean the one that makes a living as a …….." His voice faded, once again feeling familiar blossoming warmth spread across his face.

"A Dominatrix?" Misato asked, seemingly nonplussed by the admission. "Yeah. She enjoys her work and the only people that get hurt are the ones paying for it." She shrugged nonchalantly at what her younger cousin did for a living. She knew most people frowned upon the lifestyle choice but to Misato, it didn't really matter. She found her cousin to be quite intelligent and easy to get along with. It probably explained why the younger woman often stayed with Misato and Shinji during her brief vacations away from work instead of with her immediate family.

"It really does take all kinds I suppose." Shinji sighed. When he had discovered what Misato's cousin did for a living, what her work actually involved, he had been stupefied. The thought that people were willing to pay to be treated in such a fashion had completely astonished him.

Smiling at Shinji's naiveté, Misato leaned across to whisper in his ear. "Miyuki asked me to say hello to you. I think she's quite taken with you." Laughing at how bright red he turned, Misato didn't have the heart to tell him just how true it was. Her cousin Miyuki had confided to her that she was genuinely enamoured with the young boy, regardless of how inappropriate it was. "Miyuki mentioned that she'll catch up with us once we're settled in. If you ask her nicely, she may even take you on a guided tour."

Assuming that Misato was simply teasing him once again, Shinji crossed his arms and frowned at the woman driving. "I'm not really into that sort of thing Misato-neesan." In all honesty, he did enjoy the carefree abandon and exuberance that Miyuki displayed, it was just that she was so direct and to the point that she completely overwhelmed him. The more he reflected on it, the more he could see the comparisons between the two women, even if nearly eight years separated both Misato and Miyuki.

"Let's get going then." Misato declared, flooring the accelerator as she navigated another tight bend in alarmingly reckless fashion. "Can't sit around talking about what kind of sex you prefer. I need to get up early tomorrow for work. It wouldn't do to show up late on my first day."

"Why change the habits of a lifetime?" Shinji muttered, ignoring the lurid comments and suggestions Misato made concerning his love life.

***

**_NERV International – _****_Japan_****_ Head Branch_**

"Is there anything else Akagi-kun? I have another board meeting to attend." Gendou Ikari, current Managing Director and Company President for NERV Enterprises' Japan Branch, looked out his window and at the impressive view of Tokyo-3 his executive office had. Most visitors he entertained remarked at the spectacular view of the rapidly growing city, amazed at how indifferent he was to it. But then Gendou had become largely indifferent to most things over the last decade.

"Nothing of any real importance I suppose." Ritsuko Akagi replied, finalising her notes of their recently finished discussion. "Oh there was one thing. An old acquaintance of mine will be starting here tomorrow in the Public Relations Section."

Gendou looked across the table at his personal assistant, an eyebrow arching at her rather out of place statement. "Why are you bringing this to my attention? I hardly think it deserves my-"

Placing Misato's personnel dossier on his desk, Ritsuko recited some of the details from memory. "Misato Katsuragi, daughter of Professor Katsuragi. Head of the initial research team. I'm sure you remember him." Ritsuko smiled despite her inner voice warning her against such a foolish action. Her own mother had also participated in the early research and development programs that had helped establish NERV as an international success, with it's hand in everything from cosmetics and computers to state of the art military weapons.

"Is that so." Gendou leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and hiding his face behind his interlaced hands. "Katsuragi's daughter." He mused to himself, recalling his early days working along side the esteemed academic. "Is she as troublesome as her deceased father?" He asked, his eyes flickering over to his still smirking assistant.

Coughing at her indiscretion, Ritsuko recovered from her lapse in propriety. "Misato presents a different kind of trouble than that of her father." Noting the severe expression that Gendou was developing, she moved to allay his concerns. "Nothing serious mind you. Although I'm sure that Public Relations Manager Kaji will soon disagree." Ritsuko recalled with some amusement the school days that she had spent with both Misato Katsuragi and Ryouji Kaji, wondering how her two oldest friends would interact after all these years. "She apparently has become involved with a man some years younger than herself." Shaking her head, Ritsuko shrugged in defeat at her old friend's continued lack of discretion. "Misato always did have an incredible predilection for the inappropriate."

Convinced that the daughter would be nowhere near the trouble that the father had been, Gendou allowed himself to relax. "The personal lives of NERV's employee's are irrelevant. As long as the company's image is not tarnished by their activities." Closing the dossier, he focussed his full attention on Ritsuko. "How is Project E developing?"

Realising that any further small talk would not be tolerated, Ritsuko gathered her thoughts on the recent reports concerning NERV's latest research project and it's less than satisfactory results.

***

**_Horaki Apartment Complex_**

"I thought we'd never make it." Shinji slouched forward in his seat, freeing his body from the strain and tension that the last two and a half hours had inflicted on him. "And in one piece no less."

"What are you complaining about?" Misato asked, her fingers still tightly gripping the steering wheel. "We made it before the sun went down." She slowly came down from the adrenaline high that high speed driving always managed to induce.

Scratching the back of his head, Shinji decided to throw one final verbal barb. "Only just." He smiled, raising his arms in surrender before Misato could launch into a stinging tirade of her own. "But we're here and no one was injured." He offered in way of an apology. "We better find the Apartment Manager and let them know we're ready to move in." He said, hoping to distract his sister from seeking compensation for his teasing. He knew better than most just how devious Misato could be when exacting revenge.

Stepping out of the car, Misato threw her arms up and stretched out tired muscles. "Well all of our stuff should have arrived here yesterday, so we've still got quite a task ahead of us." Slumping forward in resignation, Misato envisaged a full night of sorting through year's worth of accumulated junk. Kami what I would do for a decent nights sleep before starting work tomorrow.

Standing beside Misato, Shinji reached up and placed a comforting hand on his older sister's shoulder and squeezed gently. "It should only take me about twenty minutes or so to unpack." He smirked at her amazed look of confusion. "At least everything I own anyway." He said gesturing to the guitar in the back of the car.

"Which means that when you're done you can help me." Misato grinned, trapping Shinji in a headlock that forced his face into her breasts.

Before Shinji could even pretend to complain, a young, female voice called out from inside the apartment complex. "Nozoumi! Get back here right now and clean your room. You can't just run off and play until your chores are-" There was a brief pause followed by the sound of a door being slammed. "Nozoumi!"

A young girl of about nine or ten appeared in the entryway and quickly ran down the concrete path towards Misato and Shinji. "I'll do it later." She called out over her shoulder. "I promised Mari-chan that we'd play in the park until dinner time."

Releasing Shinji, who in turn staggered back grasping for breath, Misato watched with fascination as the small blur rapidly approached them.

"Ahh!" Shinji cried as he was knocked backwards by the impact of the young girl barrelling straight into him. In a jumble of arms and legs, Shinji landed heavily on the sidewalk with the young girl landing on top of him.

With surprising speed, the young girl leapt to her feet and left Shinji sitting on the pavement. "Watch where you're going." She called out before quickly racing away.

With their eyes following the disappearing girl, both Shinji and Misato were startled when an almost identical, older version of the girl appeared beside them. "Nozoumi! What are you doing? Nozoumi! Get back here and apologize."

"I'll see you later Onee-chan." A young voice called from down the street.

Taking Misato's proffered hand, Shinji climbed to his feet, grimacing in pain. "It's okay. No harm done."

Turning on him immediately, the girl, a young brunette of a similar age to Shinji, gave him a cursory once over. "Are you sure?" Her sceptical eyes took in the pained expression and the way he seemed to favour one leg over the other. "You look like you're in pain."

Staring in surprise, Shinji followed her gaze to his left leg. "What? Oh you mean this." He smiled, patting the leg and ignoring the fresh jolt of pain that shot through his nervous system. "Just an old injury that never healed quite right."

"Regardless," Her gaze lost none of its scepticism as she continued to stare at the leg, "Nozoumi should know better than to just run off after knocking someone down." The girl rubbed her temple in frustration. "I just don't know what to do with her anymore."

"Do you live here?" Misato asked, interrupting the conversation.

Looking at the young man's companion, her eyes widened slightly at how stunning the woman was. "Yes. Why?" Without realising, her eyes drifted to glimpse the near perfect proportions of the older woman. Sighing in envy, she wondered what a girl had to do to develop similar attributes. If I can only manage to look half as good, maybe Touji-

"We need to speak to the Manager." Misato said, interrupting the young girl's internal contemplations. Carefully supporting Shinji with her arm, she pointed at the apartment building. "We're moving in today."

Blinking at how comfortable the couple appeared with each other, the girl blushed at how her mind contrived various inappropriate scenarios. "Katsuragi-san?" She asked, knowing the answer but still needing confirmation.

"Yep." Misato smiled. "That's me."

Still flustered by the fact that the older woman was apparently partnered with someone so young, it took several moments before she managed to compose herself. "Where are my manners." She bowed to the older woman and the young man. "My name is Hikari Horaki." Standing back up, she waved in the general direction of the small apartment complex. "My family owns the apartment complex. My sister's and I are essentially the Manager's here. Pleased to meet you." Hikari smiled, genuinely happy to have two more people moving in.

"Misato Katsuragi." Misato waved her hand. "I spoke on the phone with your older sister, Kodama I think." Pulling Shinji into a tight embrace, Misato leaned her chin onto his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his neck. "This is Shinji. He's sharing the place with me."

"Oh my." Hikari covered her surprise expression with her hands, but could not hide the scarlet colour her cheeks developed.

Seeing that the girl was obviously falling for Misato's game, Shinji managed to dislodge himself from his sister's overly intimate embrace. "Horaki-san, it's not like that! Misato-neesan is my older sister."

"Oh my." Hikari repeated.

"Please. You have to believe me." Shinji pleaded, hoping to rectify the obviously ludicrous first impression that Misato was creating. "Misato-neesan, tell her-"

Hikari stepped forward, breaking Shinji from his desperate plea. "It's not that, Katsuragi-kun. When we heard that you were both moving in, we naturally assumed you were, "Hikari turned her head to the side in embarrassment, "a couple."

"It's not like that." Shinji declared, wondering if there was any way possible to salvage the situation.

"That's not the problem." Hikari replied.

"Then what?" Misato asked, clearly confused by the girl's reaction. If the ruse was exposed, she failed to see what the problem could be.

The sigh of exasperation that escaped Hikari's lips was one of frustration. "The only apartment we had available is a one bedroom place." Her eyes lifted to encompass her two new residents. "That's why we were happy to rent it to you both."

"One bedroom?" Misato repeated, her eyebrows lifting at the revelation.

"And there's no other rooms available?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"No. I'm sorry." Hikari apologised, bowing deeply.

"Don't apologise Horaki-san." Shinji exclaimed, moving forward to raise the girl from her bow. "It's not your fault." He smiled gently, hoping to reassure the girl that nothing was her responsibility.

"Shinji's right." Misato explained, moving to stand next to Shinji. "We'll work something out. It'll be like old times Shin-chan." She said happily, pulling him into another inappropriate bear hug.

"Misato-neesan." Shinji managed to say. "We haven't slept in the same bed for nearly four years. I'm not a little kid anymore." He declared hotly, unable to break free of the larger woman's hold.

Misato winked at Hikari. "I had noticed." She whispered seductively into his ear, pinching his behind.

"Oh my." Hikari smiled, surprised at the interplay between the older sister and her younger brother.

"Misato-neesan!" Shinji shouted, finally freeing himself from the embrace. He watched his sister warily while rubbing his sorely abused posterior.

Misato laughed at his predicament. "You're just so easy to tease Shinji. It's almost no fun." Turning to face the young brunette, Misato shrugged nonchalantly. "It won't be a problem Hikari-chan. Perhaps if we could borrow a futon? That should satisfy the requirements for decency. Can't have everyone thinking that Shin-chan's my boy-toy." Her  evil smile told Shinji that this topic of conversation would last for a good while to come.

"Horaki-san. Please ignore Misato-neesan." Shinji wondered whether his plea would fall on deaf ears, but he felt it necessary to at least try.. "She enjoys teasing me at every opportunity, especially if there's other people around to complicate things."

"It's okay Katsuragi-kun. She reminds me of my older sister." Hikari explained wearily, wondering how the apartment complex and its residents would cope with two such similar personalities.

***

**_Katsuragi Apartment_**

Having been shown their apartment, Shinji thanked Hikari for all  her help  and apologised for any trouble they had caused and under his breath, "and will more than likely cause.". Once inside he turned on Misato, who had the audacity to look innocent, as if everything was fine. "I can't believe you said something like that Misato-neesan." Shinji tried to keep his voice at a reasonable level. They were living in a new apartment complex and it would look unseemly if the neighbours were to hear them arguing on their first day. "What if she believed you? How will people react to us whenever we go out.?" Shinji had resigned himself to some of his sister's more unsavoury habits over the years. He had conceded ground time and time again on her drinking and slovenly attitude. He had all but given up in trying to encourage her to at least dress decently at home. With each complaint, Misato appeared to grow bolder and more outrageous with her antics, practically feeding off his shock and dismay. Looking at it from another perspective, he realised it was almost the foundation of their relationship. That and the fact that she had saved him from the depths of despair. It was probably this one fact that caused him to accept her for who she was, more so than anything else. For the person he knew lay beneath the façade she often portrayed was the person he truly loved and admired.

Misato waved a hand, dismissing Shinji's concerns as nothing more than inconsequential. "Does it really matter what other people think?" Inspecting the apartment, she smiled, approving at how relatively spacious it was for a single bedroom place. "If you're too busy trying to be what everyone else expects, you forget to be who you really are." Misato directed an especially sultry smile at the young boy, knowing that he was at an age where it would have an almost devastating effect.

Blushing fiercely, Shinji turned away from Misato, hoping to salvage something of his side of the discussion. "You're too laid back about things." He murmured, his voice barely audible. "You're meant to be the responsible adult."

Misato skipped over to stand beside him and leaned around to lock him with her wide, dark eyes. "I think you've noticed just how much of an adult I am." By thrusting her breasts out she managed to distract him, providing her with the opportunity to begin tickling his ribs. "Besides, you're responsible enough for both of us. Where does that leave us." She asked, knowing that his defences were fast crumbling against her assault.

Throwing his hands in the air, Shinji stalked across to the front door. "With a heap of unpacking to do. What if we just order some take-out for dinner. We passed a restaurant a few blocks back. I'll go get some food while you sort out what needs to be unpacked first." He knew he had to get some fresh air or Misato would soon have him doing everything for her under her expert supervision. Time and experience had taught him that Misato had a knack for getting her own way.

Misato turned to consider the numerous boxes, packed with all their worldly possessions. "How will I know?" She asked, daunted by the prospect of wading through so much at once.

"I labelled all the boxes before we packed." Shinji knelt down to slip his shoes on. "Just put the ones we'll need straight away to one side and we'll do those first." With his shoes on, he stood up and opened the door. "We can leave the others for when we have free time."

Misato turned to look at her young brother, and for the first time she saw hints of the man he would one day grow up to be. And with that insight, she realised that eventually she would lose him to another woman. "What would I do without you, Shinji?" She asked, pushing the sad thoughts deep down into her mind. Let's worry about the here and now. Shinji will be with me for a while yet.

"Let's hope we never find out." He answered, unable to consider his life without his older sister, the woman that had saved him. "The world probably isn't ready for the answer." He added, unable to resist the opportunity for one last jibe.

"Just go buy the food, smartass." Misato scowled, slapping his behind playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just keep your hands away from my ass okay?" He replied, swatting her hands away.

As the adult responsible for their well being, Misato placed her hands firmly on her hips and in a show of absolute adult grace and superiority, she poked her tongue out. "Make me."

"You're hopeless Misato-neesan." Shinji laughed, walking out the door to go get food for the night.

***

**_Kirishima Family Restaurant and Take-away_**

Even though he was walking unfamiliar streets, Shinji couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. This is the city I was born. Where I lived with my parents. He frowned, trying desperately to remember anything of his mother and father. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything of who they were. His earliest memories were of fear and pain. Memories that stretched for years and years without changing. Until he had left the pain and fear behind, but still the memories remained with him, haunting him night after night. I wonder if I'll find a clue to who I am, who my parents were. It wasn't until a young, cheery voice woke him from his dark thoughts that he realised he was standing inside the restaurant.

"How can I help you?" A young girl, similar in age to himself he supposed, with bright emerald eyes and short brown hair greeted him with a wide, friendly smile.

It was at that moment Shinji glanced to his side to find another young girl standing there, an apparent look of impatience on her face. What really caught his attention was how pale her skin was, almost alabaster in colour (or lack thereof). Coupled with her crimson eyes and short, pale blue hair, he wondered how out of it he had been to not have noticed her straight away. "Uhmm, actually I think this girl was here before me." Shinji said, inclining his head towards the young girl in question. "You should probably serve her first."

"Ohh, Ayanami." The brunette behind the counter remarked coldly. "I didn't see you there. You're always so quiet and austere. If you want people to know you're there, you should really speak up." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the girl.

Ayanami returned the less than friendly gaze with one of almost complete indifference. "I provided you with my order several times Kirishima. Perhaps you're hearing is as faulty as your cooking." A wry smile passed quickly over her pale features, vanishing almost as soon as it had appeared. "That would explain why you're family has you work the counter."

"Mana, instead of arguing with the customers, just take their orders." A gruff, male voice called from the kitchen.

Mana spared an annoyed glance over her shoulder before returning to stare at the other girl. "Whatever. So was that Miso and Butter Ramen with extra roast pork?"

"My mother and I are vegetarians, Kirishima." Ayanami stated unequivocally. Her eyes moved to the small notepad on the counter. "I notice you have written the orders correctly. Perhaps you should simply pass that onto your father."

"Of course Ayanami. Wouldn't want our precious number '_TWO_' getting sick from eating real food." Mana made a display of tearing the page from the pad before passing it through to the kitchen.

Examining her nails, the action intended to infuriate the girl behind the counter, Ayanami buffed them on her dark blue blouse. "The last test scores had me seated as our groups' top ranked candidate."

Mana felt the bile rising from her stomach. "You only just managed to beat her Ayanami." Mana snapped, obviously upset with the other girl's display of superiority.

Staring up at the clock behind the counter, Ayanami frowned as she noted the time. "You are hardly any more friendly with her than you are with me, I do not understand your animosity."

Leaning forward, Mana rested her jaw on one hand. "Because both you and Sohryu think you're too good to even associate with anyone. But at least Sohryu flaunts it. You pretend to be all nice and serene, when really you lord your supposed superiority over everyone  else just as much as she does."

"Two orders of Garlic Ramen, vegetarian style and two vegetarian side order specials." A friendly looking man said, placing a large plastic bag on the counter. "Pleasure as always Rei-chan. Please say hello to your mother for me."

"Of course I will. Thank you as always Kirishima-san." Turning to look at Shinji, Rei paused to regard the surprised expression on his face. "Thank you for allowing me to place my order first………….." Her voice trailed off as she waited for Shinji to introduce himself.

Startled that he was now the centre of attention, Shinji smiled, embarrassed by the open stare being directed at him. "Katsuragi. Shinji Katsuragi. Pleased to meet you………….."

Taking the pause to properly introduce herself, Rei inclined her head towards the young boy. "Rei Ayanami. If you will excuse me, I have to return home." Rei paused, glancing back at Mana. "I assume you will still turn up to tomorrow's activities? We still have not fini-"

"Of course I'll be there." Mana muttered, unhappy with how the exchange with the other girl had gone.

"Bye Ayanami-san." Shinji offered, pleased when the azure haired girl had returned his wave. "Nice smile." He commented to himself, catching a small, embarrassed smile gracing her face before she closed the door.

"I wouldn't advise it." Mana cautioned. Her eyes were still glaring at where Rei had stood.

Shinji gaped at Mana, nonplussed by her angry demeanour. "Huh?"

"The girl is a total freak. Not worth the effort at all." Mana ran an appreciative eye over Shinji, liking what she saw. "Shinji-kun wasn't it?"

Nodding his head, surprised that the girl had even bothered to remember his name amidst her fierce confrontation with Rei. "Uhmm yeah. Pleased to meet you ………"

"Kirishima. Mana Kirishima. Please, call me Mana." She insisted, smiling openly and warmly, almost in stark comparison to how she had treated Rei. "My dad owns this restaurant." Mana explained. "I help out every now and then."

"Is that what it's called?" Mana's father called out from the kitchen. "It'd be nice if you did any  actual helpi-"

Turning around, Mana clenched her hands into tight fists and shouted back at her father. "Shut up dad." Turning back, Mana felt her cheeks burning as she observed Shinji's panic-stricken expression. "Anyway, I can't say I've seen you around here before." She inquired, returning to her normal, friendly tone. "Get lost or something?"

Surprised at how similar to Misato she seemed, Shinji suppressed the urge to laugh, realising that to do so would probably be misinterpreted and only hurt her feelings. "Oh, I just moved here today with my older sister. She got a job at NERV International."

"And fate brought you here." Mana whispered dreamily, nodding her head at something only she could understand.

"Huh?" Shinji was unable to fathom what the girl was going on about.

"Don't worry about it." Mana assured him, waving his concerns away. "So which school are you going to attend?" Leaning forward, Mana eagerly waited to hear his answer, already hoping for the impossible.

"Tokyo-3 Municipal High School. I'll be in the Ninth grade." Shinji replied, falling backwards as Mana squealed in delight and began clapping her hands.

"Incredible." Mana shouted, unable to conceal her joy. "That's the school I go to and we're the same age and everything. It really must be fate."

Recovering from his initial shock at how openly expressive the girl was, Shinji unconsciously began slowly clenching and unclenching his right hand. "Uhh, I guess so."

"Mana, stop harassing the poor boy and take his order." The man, obviously Mana's father, appeared in the kitchen doorway, watching his daughter in weary resignation. "If he's only moved here, he's definitely got better things to do than stand around giving you his life story." Having said his piece, he conveniently ducked back inside the kitchen before his daughter could direct her fury at him.

"Dad!" Mana shouted, throwing her notepad at where he had just been standing.

"No. It's okay." Shinji conceded, hoping to stave off any potential trouble.." It's kind of nice to meet friendly people in the neighbourhood, especially since we've just moved here."

Mana bowed her head a little, embarrassed at having appeared so uncouth. "Thanks Shinji-kun. Dad thinks I just goof off but I'm really just trying to promote good will with others. Especially with cute guys." She winked suggestively.

Flustered by Mana's blunt words and actions, Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, searching for something to say in return. "Uhmm, thanks I guess. You're, uhmm really nice too." Shinji blanched as soon as the words left his mouth. Kami. What am I saying? She'll think I'm a complete idiot.

While Shinji felt things steadily spiralling out of control, Mana beamed at his words. "Thank you very much Shinji-kun. Let me take your order. We can talk a bit while we wait for dad to get it ready. You can tell me all about yourself."

"Okay. Uhmm that sounds good." Shinji responded, his world still spinning chaotically around him.

"Promote good will?" Mister Kirishima muttered as he watched his daughter drag the confused young man away. "What sort of crap is that girl going on about this time?" Shaking his head he returned his attention to preparing the orders for the dine-in section of the restaurant.

***

**_Katsuragi Apartment_**

"I'm home." Shinji's resigned voice sounded through the apartment.

Having managed to find the box into which Shinji had packed her alcohol; Misato hadn't progressed much further during his absence. "Where have you been Shinji-kun? I'm starving." She asked, her voice now having the distinct quality of someone not quite drunk but well on the way.

"That would be my fault Onee-san." Mana apologised cheerily, jumping into view with one flustered Shinji Katsuragi in tow. "I'm sorry I kept Shinji-kun out so long." She offered, her arms still firmly wrapped around Shinji's.

"Shinji-kun? Why is there a girl attached to you?" Misato wondered aloud, amazed at the odd sight of her normally recalcitrant younger brother standing arm in arm with an attractive young girl.

"Uhmm, Misato-neesan. This is Mana-san." Shinji said warily. "Her family owns the restaurant that I went to." He explained, using his only free arm to hold up the plastic bag containing dinner. His eyes flickered towards Mana then back to Misato. "She kind of-"

Mana briefly released Shinji's arm so she could bow politely, latching on again before he could range too far away. "Shinji-kun told me all about how you just moved here, so in the interests of promoting our neighbourhood's '_Let's Be Friends'_ policy, I offered to come over and help you settle in."

"Isn't that nice." Misato's devious smile caused Shinji's heart to skip a beat. "Pleased to meet you Mana-chan. I'm Shinji-kun's older sister –"

"Misato-neesan." Mana finished for the older woman. "Shinji-kun told me all about you."

Misato glanced at the heavily perspiring boy, her inquiring look warning him of terrible things to come. "Did he now. Just what has my Shinji been saying behind my back?"

***

**_End Initial Bond_**

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

Well, as you can see, the EVA world no longer resembles the Canon world you are accustomed to. I thought it was time to branch out a little and try a completely original setting for this work.

Things are not as they seem and in all honesty I think it will take a few chapters before everyone of substance is introduced and the primary concepts (there are multiples) are revealed.

Expect to see some drama, a little tragedy and comedy in here. But like most of my work, I try to balance everything together.

BTW – Why have Mana show such an intense interest so early? There's more than meets the eye. It's part of a sub-plot that will develop along with a number of others I have planned for this.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at -

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au.

Ja Ne


	2. Secondary Bond

Evangelion Fanfiction

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Primary Bond

Author's Pre-Rant – 

It's actually a lot of fun doing an AU EVA Fic. Perhaps I'll try a X-Over/Fusion Fic next (I like the idea of the EVA crew in the Shingettsutan Tsukihime setting). The only problem is this one could take ages to finish. Think J-Dorama. ^^y

(And I really need to work on my other crap as well. All That I Am and Someday Somewhere are languishing and suffering from neglect.)

Family Ties

Secondary Bond – Shinji's First Date?!?

Katsuragi Family Apartment

"Uhhgg." Misato blinked a few times, her brain's synaptic responses and vision gradually improving as the seconds passed. "Where am I?" Sitting up, she yawned noisily, pushing back the bedspread and running one hand through her long, indigo coloured hair while the other idly scratched her taut, bare stomach. Staring over at the bedside clock, her mind eventually made sense of the neon display. "3.12 am!?" A low, guttural groan of pure dismay escaped her throat as she crawled over to the edge of the bed, her breasts swaying in the cool night air. "I didn't even know there was a 3.12 in the morning." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she glanced around the room, her eyes stopping at the sight of something dark and suspicious hanging up against the curtains. Switching on the lamp, she discovered the dark shape was actually her navy blue skirt and jacket. Shinji must have put that there for me. Misato couldn't recall doing anything of the sort, which only left her younger brother as the prime suspect. Climbing to her feet, Misato adjusted her panties so they didn't ride up any further into her behind before moving across to inspect her clothes. Staring at the material, she was pleasantly surprised to discover that the outfit had been recently ironed. Misato laughed quietly, imagining the less than complimentary things Shinji had most likely muttered while pressing her clothes as she blissfully slept the night away.

Taking the outfit down, Misato held it up against her torso and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. "I hope it still fits." She ran a critical eye over the way the material fell against the curves of her body. Frowning slightly, she wondered if it was possible for the waistline of the skirt to somehow shrink in the time since she had last worn it. Continuing her examination, Misato's attention was eventually drawn to a suspicious piece of paper conspicuously tucked into the jacket's breast pocket. Retrieving the note, she opened it and smiled fondly. "Good luck on your first day! I'll make something special for dinner." Misato's eyes watered slightly as she read the last line. "Love, Shinji." Folding the piece of paper back up, she noticed something else scrawled on the reverse side. "PS – Don't get fired, okay." She couldn't help but chuckle as she placed it back into the jacket. "Little smartass." Her grin turned dangerously feral as she decided to pay a visit to the '_Little Smartass'_ in question and '_thank_' him properly for his latest effort.

Carefully sliding her bedroom door open, Misato immediately heard the soft strains of a guitar accompanied by the gentle sounds of someone singing. Tiptoeing across the living room, carefully avoiding the remaining unpacked boxes, she peeked through the curtains leading out onto the small balcony to find her little brother.

Clad in only a pair of boxer shorts and a loose shirt, Shinji was leaning against the railing, lost in the moment, his existence intimately entwined with the music. His fingers travelled lightly across the strings, instinctively strumming the cables, producing a melody that traversed the spectrum of emotion and giving voice to what resided within his heart and soul. Sorrow, loss, anger and joy were all easily identifiable as he continued his serenade to the moon and stars.

Misato lowered herself to the floor and rested against the wall, closing her eyes and listened to the gentle melody Shinji played. Unable to control herself, tears began streaming down her face and falling down onto her breasts. Just one night. Doesn't he deserve that? She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting to risk Shinji catching her crying again. One single night without nightmares. Is that too much to ask?. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she focussed on the music being played, rather than the real reason behind Shinji's nocturnal ballad. Closing her eyes, Misato allowed herself to be swept away by Shinji's melancholy refrain.

Several minutes passed before Misato, who having almost fallen asleep against the wall, panicked momentarily, startled by the sudden absence of music. Her initial fear subsided though, when she once again glanced out onto the balcony to find Shinji gazing up at the night sky, his guitar by his side and a small, if somewhat sad smile on his face. Yawning softly, Misato made her way back to her bedroom, relieved that he had apparently recovered enough from his most recent night terror.

Safely ensconced once again under the covers, Misato lay back and stared at the ceiling. As they often did, her thoughts drifted back in the time to the early days four years ago, when she had found a frightened young runaway, deciding arbitrarily to be the family he so very badly needed. What was it Shinji used to say? Ahh yes, I remember. "Another unfamiliar ceiling." Rolling over onto her side, she replayed the night's festivities in her mind, not really wanting to think about the tense, nervous days of the past.

She could hardly believe that her timid little brother had invited a pretty girl home, especially one that he had just met. "But Mana-chan seemed like a nice sort of girl. Just the sort of person that Shinji needs to meet." Misato felt an odd kind of resonance with the young brunette. Mana's cheerful introduction and bubbly, friendly demeanour had reminded her a lot of herself as a girl. Snickering to herself, Misato recalled how the effervescent girl had casually dismissed Shinji's objections of how a young woman should show a little more common sense than simply wandering off with someone they barely knew. At the time, she had laughed wildly when Mana had slyly accused Shinji of planning something nefarious for her pure, nubile maiden's body. "When I teased him about what his intentions were, he turned so red I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel." Yawning again as exhaustion finally claimed her, Misato shifted under the covers until she felt comfortable, confidant that Shinji would wake her in the morning, just as he always did. "G'night Shin-chan." She murmured in her sleep, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest and snuggling in against it.

***

With a final check of the contents of his school bag, Shinji zipped it closed and moved towards the door to slip his shoes on. "Misato-neesan. I'm leaving now." He called out over his shoulder.

Misato stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel, drying her long, dark lavender hair with a smaller towel. "Already?" She asked looking across at the clock. "It's still an hour before school even starts." With narrowed eyes, she glanced back at her brother, crooning seductively. "Running off for an early morning rendezvous with your new girlfriend?"

"What?!?" Shinji exclaimed loudly, swiftly turning to confront his sister. "Of course no-…." His voice caught in his throat as a near full body blush consumed him.

With her arms draped indiscreetly around herself, Misato began provocatively running her hands across her torso. "Oh Shinji-sama," Misato smiled amorously at her now immobile brother while her dark, sultry eyes fluttered coyly. "please take me. Make me yours." She moaned softly, raising her voice in imitation of Mana's.

Partially regaining his senses, Shinji immediately suspected his sister had taken more than just the one beer with her into the bath. "Are you done?" He asked, trying in vain to keep his eyes from her near erotic performance. His teenaged hormones and Y-chromosome however, were more than a little intrigued at what was happening and were more than happy to continue watching.

"Oh yes, Shinji-sama." Misato panted, ignoring the heaving sigh of exasperation from Shinji. "Just like that. Ohhhhhh yesssssss, you're so masterful Shinji-sama."

"Misato-neesan?" Rubbing his temples, Shinji averted his eyes from Misato, who was apparently only just getting started. Still blushing heavily and beginning to feel light headed, he persevered and continued trying to get her attention. "Misato-neesan!"

"Yes Shinji-sama?" Misato purred mischievously, slowly flicking her hair back. Her lustrous eyes smouldering with amusement. "What is it you want from your Misa-chan?"

"Your towel." Shinji pointed to the floor at Misato's feet where the towel that had covered her, now lay. "It fell." They both stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at one another.

Misato blushed deeply, quickly grabbing the towel. "Ooops." Was all she could manage before hastily securing it back around her feminine frame. Satisfied that her modesty was at least partially restored, Misato walked across to the kitchen table to begin nibbling at the re-heated leftovers from last night that Shinji had set out for breakfast. "If it's not to meet your new girlfriend," her voice still held a degree of scepticism at his denial, "why are you leaving so early?"

"I have to meet my Home Room Sensei." He glanced down at his leg before simply shaking his head and rising to his feet. "And besides……" The slight twinge he felt was a sure sign that today would not be a good day to rush things.

"Besides?" Misato prompted, helping herself to the freshly brewed coffee. She savoured the rich flavour, amazed at how it always tasted better when Shinji prepared it.

"I thought I'd enjoy a leisurely walk instead of imitating your mad, frantic dash." Shinji grinned, confident his verbal barb had hit the intended mark. In the four years they had lived together, he knew Misato had lost at least three jobs as a direct result of her repeated tardy behaviour.

"I just have refined time management skills." Misato retorted hotly, taking a seat at the table to begin devouring her food. It's not my fault that I'm not a morning person.

"The Traffic Regulations of Japan would disagree with you." Shinji responded sarcastically, shaking his head. He knew full well that the motorists of Tokyo-3 were in for quite a surprise this morning if Misato stayed true to form. "I'll see you later this evening. Have a good day at work Misato-neesan." He said sincerely, honestly hoping she did indeed enjoy herself at work. He often felt guilty that Misato was sacrificing her own life because of his presence and maybe, just maybe, the fresh start in Tokyo-3 would finally allow her to begin living her life for herself again.

Looking up from her breakfast, Misato smiled and waved her little brother off. "Thanks Shin-chan. See you later. Enjoy yourself too."

"I'll try." Shinji stopped as he opened the door to leave and turned back to his sister. "Oh, and Misato-neesan."

"What is it?" She managed to ask around a mouthful of noodles and pork.

"Try to get to work on time, okay." He grinned, unable to resist the temptation.

"Does Shinji-sama want me to drop by and see him at school today?" Misato asked archly, twirling her fingers slowly through her long, still slightly damp hair. Her small, predatory smile hinted that her public display would be far more embarrassing, at least for him, than the private show he had just witnessed.

"Hint taken." Shinji muttered quickly, practically launching himself out the door. "I'm leaving."

"I wonder how he'll handle it." Misato pondered quietly to herself. "This'll be the first time he's ever gone to school."

***

**_Streets of Tokyo-3_**

"Katsuragi-kun?" Walking out into the forecourt of her family's small apartment complex, Hikari was slightly caught off-guard by the unexpected presence of her most recent tenant apparently ready to begin his first day in Tokyo-3. "Are you going to school already?" She asked noting the school uniform he wore and the backpack slung casually over one shoulder. He's still limping. She remarked to herself, remembering how she had apologised the day before, thinking the injury had been caused by her younger sister Nozomi. I wonder what happened.

Shinji waited for the young brunette to join him. "Yeah. I have to go through a few things with my new Home Room Sensei." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he glanced out the corner of his eyes at the girl beside him. "She wanted to discuss my Transfer Student Entrance Exam results and some other stuff." He felt a blossoming warmth spreading across his face when Hikari turned to smile at him. "And besides, I don't want to be late. Not on my first day." He added quickly, turning back to look at the pavement ahead.

"Well you must have passed for the school to accept you." Hikari knew that her school, while not as prestigious as some of the private institutions, had nevertheless cultivated a reputation for developing and promoting a level of academic and sporting excellence that was more than a match for any in surrounding districts. "I can show the best way to get there if you'd like?" She added with another friendly smile.

"That'd be great Horaki-san. Thanks." Shinji let breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. While he was confidant he could find the way, he had felt a growing sense of trepidation about attending a school for the first time in his life. Being in the company of a regular student eased his nervous anticipation back to more manageable levels. After a few minutes of casual conversation, mostly provided by Hikari pointing out local monuments, interesting features and popular locations, Shinji tentatively asked a question that was beginning to worry him. "Do you normally go to school this early Horaki-san?" He suddenly felt his panic returning, wondering if he had messed up the time he was supposed to attend.

"I'm the Class Representative of 2-A." She admitted, clutching the handles of her school satchel tightly. "I'm kind of obligated to be there early. Things have a tendency of not getting done if I'm not there." For the first time in living memory, Hikari suddenly realised she was actually walking and talking with a boy her own age, and strangely enough, she found herself comfortable with the idea. Not only comfortable with it, but actually enjoying it. She quickly reviewed the situation, realising that for all intents and purposes, she barely knew anything about the young man beside her, yet she didn't feel threatened or intimidated by his presence at all.

"Must be toug-"

"Shinji-kun!" An excited voice shouted from across the street.

Looking over to the source of the person calling his name, Shinji stopped and stared inquiringly at the young girl that was now dashing and weaving between the early morning traffic in an almost suicidal attempt to reach them. "Kirishima-san?"

"Mana-chan?" Hikari stepped around from the opposite side of Shinji to stare in confusion at the heavily breathing girl that had joined them.

"Hikari-chan?" Mana said, momentarily surprised by the appearance of the other girl, before returning her attention to Shinji. "Are you going to school already Shinji-kun?"

"Uhmm, yeah." He answered, wondering whether Mana was also a class representative with duties that necessitated her early presence at school. "I was just telling Horaki-san that I have a few things to do first up and it's always best to make a favourable impression with the administration faculty." His nervous apprehension returned, this time with reinforcements as Mana sidled up next to him, her shoulder brushing lightly against his.

"You two know each other?" Hikari asked, still confused by the sudden turn in events.

Shinji massaged the back of his neck. "We met last night when I bought dinner from Kirishima-san's family restaurant." He said, hoping that Hikari would accept his feeble explanation. He didn't feel comfortable admitting that he had invited a young girl into the apartment he and Misato were renting from her.

Frowning, Mana poked Shinji in the arm. "I thought I told you to call me Mana."

"Gomen………..Mana-san." Shinji replied a little uneasily. The casual use of someone's given name felt highly inappropriate, especially considering he barely knew her. To his way of thinking, it was something best shared between family, close friends or lovers.

"It's okay," Mana smiled, moving out in front of Shinji and walking backwards so she could continue to watch him, "but if you really want to make it up to me, you could just drop the formality and call me Mana." She added with a broad wink, laughing merrily as she skipped back to walk next to him.

"I don't think-"

"Mana-chan, can I have a word?" Hikari grabbed Mana by the arm and dragged her a discrete distance away from Shinji. "In private?"

"What is it?" Mana's eye's widened in surprise at the furious expression developing on Hikari's face. She had often witnessed Hikari directing a similar look at students that were acting irresponsibly at school, but had never imagined that she would be a recipient of her intimidating gaze.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Hikari hissed. "The rumours-"

"You too?" Mana exclaimed angrily, tearing her wrist from Hikari's grasp. "I thought we were friends?" Hikari was the last person she ever expected to doubt or suspect her. Their friendship spanned more than a decade and she felt that no matter what happened in life, they would remain the best of friends until they were both grandmothers living out their final years.

"We '_ARE_' friends." Hikari replied forcefully. "I've never for one minute believed what they were saying about you, but if you continue to act like this………." Her eyes drifted from Mana over to a slightly confused Shinji, who was trying his best to act as if nothing was happening.

"Do you have any idea what it's like Hikari-chan?" Mana's voice lost most of its fire, dropping to a quiet whisper. "To have practically every girl in school look down their nose at you? Where the only reason any guy even talks to you is because they think you're a……" Her voice faltered, unable to say the hurtful word she often heard whispered behind her back.

"No I don't Mana-chan." Placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder, Hikari squeezed gently. "But why?"

Glancing briefly at Shinji, Mana looked back at Hikari before staring up at the sky. "He's new here and when I talked to him, he was really nice." Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, wondering how long it had been since she had spoken with a boy like that. "And when I found out he was living at your  place, I just knew that he had to a decent person." She shook her head slowly. "No. He is decent and so is Misato-neesan." Lowering her eyes to the ground at her feet, Mana took a slow, calming breath before continuing. "I just wanted him to get to know me before he heard all the lies. I thought that it'd be nice if there was one nice guy that maybe liked me for who I am and not because he saw my name scrawled on the toilet wall."

Hikari's expression softened, she knew Mana was simply the victim of a vicious rumour started by a girl that wasn't even living in Tokyo-3 anymore, but she also knew that Mana had done something to cause and inflame the situation. Something that she wouldn't even tell her oldest friend about. "Are you sure this is the way to do it? By throwing yourself at him?"

"I just………… I don't know what else I can do. It hurts Hikari-chan. Every day I see their sneering faces. I just wanted ………….." Once again her eyes drifted back to Shinji, who was still doing his best not to appear too interested in their discussion, although he was glancing at them more and more frequently. "Gomenasai Hikari-chan." Unable to bear it any longer, Mana felt the tears begin streaming down her face as she broke into a frantic run, hoping to put some distance between herself and the others.

"Mana-chan!?!" Hikari felt her heart wrenching, watching her friend disappear between two buildings.

Moving as quickly as he could, Shinji joined Hikari, confused by what had happened. "Horaki-san? What's wrong?"

"It's ……………. complicated. I'm sorry Katsuragi-kun," Hikari added with a small bow, "I need to go after her. Mana-chan and I have been friends for years. I can't leave her alone at a time like this." She smiled, thinking that had situations been reversed, Mana would undoubtedly do the same.

"That's okay." Shinji reassured her with a concerned yet earnest smile. "I checked a street map before I left, so I should be able to find my own way from here. Please go check on her…………. and …………."

Hikari turned back, wondering what he was trying to say. "Yes?"

"I look forward to seeing both of you at school." Shinji said quickly, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Thank you Katsuragi-kun. I'll see you at school." Bowing once again, Hikari quickly turned and left to follow her friend, hoping she could find Mana before anything unfortunate happened.

***

**_Meanwhile, Across Town_**

A blue Alpine Renault weaved furiously in and out of traffic lanes with a precision that bordered on the psychotic. Its headlights flashed ominously and its horn blared ominously, warning anyone and everyone that they had best give way or fall victim to its wrath.

"Dammit, get out the way!" Misato screamed at the car in front of her.

To say Misato Katsuragi was upset would be a major understatement.

Gunning the engine, she veered across into the oncoming traffic and quickly accelerated to dive back into her own lane three places advanced from her previous position. "Shit, I cannot be late. Not on my first day." A large sweatdrop formed at the back of her head at the thought of being fired on her first day. "Shinji'll never let me hear the end of it if I actually get fired. Oh for the love of ……….." Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as another vehicle cut in front of her. "Yeah, you want to play with Misato-sama?" An aura of seething energy erupted to life, enveloping Misato in a halo of golden flames. "You're about to get a lesson in humility little boy." Grinning insanely, Misato clenched the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles popping loudly.

***

**_Tokyo-3 Middle School_**

"Katsuragi-kun, I'd like to introduce you to your new Home Room Sensei and also your Physics Sensei, Miss Maya Ibuki." The middle-aged man that Shinji now knew as the Principal of his new school, Takeda Yoshiyuki, opened the door to invite an attractive, casually dressed young woman into the meeting room. "Ibuki-sensei, this is the young student I was telling you about."

Moving to stand in front of the young man, Maya smiled warmly, bowing slightly to her newest student. "Pleased to meet you Katsuragi-kun." The look of uncertainty on the young man's face was a familiar one that Maya recognised. It must be the first time he's transferred to another school. He looks so nervous.

"Thank you Ibuki-sensei." Shinji said, standing and bowing formally. "It's my pleasure." From her appearance, he guessed she was perhaps a few years younger than his sister, possibly in her early to mid twenties, but definitely no older than twenty-five. Her short brown hair and petite figure was slightly deceptive he decided, almost lending her a tomboyish appearance, but upon closer scrutiny he realised she was extraordinarily attractive. Aware that he was beginning to stare, Shinji made a point of continuing to glance around the room, hopefully covering for his impolite indiscretion.

Opening a slender folder, Maya began leafing through some of the documents it contained, eventually extracting one piece of paper out from the rest. "I've looked over your exam results Katsuragi-kun and I must say I was extremely impressed." She had initially been surprised by his exam results. Not just because of the excellent results, as remarkable as they were, but also because of the way it had been completed. The methodology and structure he had used in composing his answers spoke of a very formal academic background. It was a regular practice for her school to include the occasional question that was well above the ability of the average student. By doing so, it allowed the faculty to decide which class a student would be placed with. The fact that Shinji had not only answered these trick questions, but had also completed the exam in the time frame allotted, had her wondering why he wasn't attending one of the more prestigious private schools. "Were you ever in an advanced placement program?"

Shaking his head, Shinji began sweating, wondering if they suspected him of cheating. "No Ibuki-sensei."

"Not surprising I suppose." Maya frowned briefly before looking back at Principal Yoshiyuki. "It's very popular overseas, or so I've heard, but the education system here in Japan is much more provincial."

"Ibuki-sensei." Principal Yoshiyuki coughed, cautioning the idealistic young woman that she was treading on dangerous ground. Idealism and individual creativity was something he generally encouraged amongst his staff as long as it didn't stray too far from the Education Departments established doctrine and code of conduct.

Laughing softly, Maya waved her hand dismissively. "I'm joking Principle Yoshiyuki." Turning her attention back to the folder and its contents, Maya shuffled through the papers, searching for something. "Actually sir, I was wondering why I wasn't given Katsuragi-kun's previous academic records." Usually it was one of the first things a teacher was provided with. It allowed the teacher to gauge whether the student had any weak areas that would require work, as well as affording the school an insight into the personality of the student.

Standing at the window, gazing out across the campus he was responsible for, Principal Yoshiyuki, turned and walked back to sit down. "We didn't receive any."

"None?" Maya couldn't conceal her surprise at the admission. The education system was fastidious to the point of being pedantic. It was inconceivable that a student would lack an academic history in this day and age.

Principal Yoshiyuki looked searchingly at the young man seated across the room. "I was actually hoping young Katsuragi-kun here could explain."

Shinji fidget slightly. Misato had told him that something like this would happen. It was times like this he was glad she had invested so much time and effort in developing a suitable cover story that would explain his complete absence of an educational background, even if most of her research material consisted of reading romance manga and watching television drama shows. "There was an accident at my old school." Shinji began sombrely. "The Administration building was burned down and most of the records were destroyed."

"That's odd. I don't recall such an event. Perhaps I should-"

"It was kind of hushed up sir." Shinji hastily added.

"Hushed up?" Both Principal Yoshiyuki and Maya asked in unison.

"Apparently one of the Sensei's was entangled in an illicit relationship with one of her students." Shinji wasn't sure if such things happened, but Misato had insisted that it would work as a suitable deterrent. "There were some ……. complications and the Sensei burned the building down. The Education Department wanted to avoid any further scandal so they kind of ……….." He left the remainder of the sentence unsaid; hoping the dramatic pause would lend credibility to his story.

Principal Yoshiyuki glanced away uncomfortably. "Oh. I see." Having spent thirty years in the education system, he had heard of and even witnessed similar situations. He had vowed that such a travesty would never occur under his administration.

"Oh my." Maya blushed, holding her hand up over her mouth.

Rising to his feet, Principal Yoshiyuki brushed the creases in his slacks and moved to open the door. "Well let me assure you that this school is completely free of any such inappropriate activities. You can rest assured that we only encourage our students to strive to be the best they can be."

"Thank you sir." Shinji replied, rising to his feet and bowing respectfully. I'll have to remember to thank Misato-neesan tonight. Sometimes her crazy advice actually works.

The sound of chimes echoed from around the school. "Ibuki-sensei, I believe home room is about to commence."

"Of course Principle Yoshiyuki." Standing up, Maya turned to Shinji, indicating he should accompany her. "Katsuragi-kun, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your class room and introduce you to your new classmates."

***

Standing outside in the hallway, Shinji waited patiently for Ibuki-sensei to call his name, signalling for him to enter the class room. Glancing around, he smiled contentedly, relieved that everything had gone so well. Looking up, he noticed the sign above the doorway and stepped back to get a better look at it. 2-A? Why does that sound so familiar? Before he could ponder the issue any further, he heard Ibuki-sensei call his name.

"Please enter, Katsuragi-kun." Maya smiled, resisting the urge to giggle as a number of the girls in the class whistled and commented appreciatively as Shinji walked to the front of the class. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new transfer student. Please make him feel welcome."

Standing at the front of the class, Shinji bowed formally. "Uhhmm, hi. I'm Shinji Katsuragi, pleased to meet you all." The class erupted into chaos and confusion with questions coming in from all areas of the room. Unsure of how to go about answering them all, he tried his best to provide the other students with a brief, if somewhat modified version of his life.

Scanning the room, he realised why the sign outside had seemed so familiar. Sitting near the front of the class sat Hikari Horaki and as their eyes met, she nodded and offered another friendly smile. Off to the other side of the room, near the windows he spotted Mana Kirishima. As their eyes met she looked away, obviously still troubled by whatever it was that had upset her earlier. Directly behind Mana he recognised the young, pale girl from last night when he had bought dinner at the Kirishima's Family Restaurant. Ayanami. Rei Ayanami I think she said her name was. He felt slightly intimidated under her intense gaze, but offered a small smile in return anyway.

Scanning the room, Maya looked for an appropriate seat for her newest pupil. "As for where you'll sit………..Let me see………"

"Ibuki-sensei," Mana threw her hand into the air before pointing to the desk next to her, "the desk next to me is vacant. Shinji-kun can sit here."

Maya looked across at the young girl, surprised at the informal way she referred to the new student. She had heard the rumours, it was hard not to, but felt that by interceding on the young girl's behalf would do more harm than good. "Very well Kirishima-san. Katsuragi-kun, please take the desk next to Kirishima-san."

"Okay, Ibuki-sensei." Bowing once again, Shinji slowly made his way to his designated seat, greeting the students on his way.

"Looks like the school mattress is making her move already."  
"Wouldn't surprise me if she jumps him during recess."  
"That girl has absolutely no shame."

Shinji couldn't help but overhear the disparaging remarks being whispered as he walked to his seat. Smiling nervously, he took his seat and glanced briefly at Mana, slightly alarmed by her downcast and dejected expression. After a tense moment, her eyes flickered over, widening at the friendly smile he wore. "Good morning Mana-san. I hope you're feeling a little better now."

Before Mana could reply, Maya interjected, gently chastising the young man. "Katsuragi-kun, I'm sure you will have ample opportunities to talk with the other students, but I have to start class now."

Reluctant to upset his teacher his Sensei any further, Shinji straightened himself in his seat and surrendered his full and undivided attention to Maya. "Gomen, Ibuki-sensei."

"I see that we have some notable absentee's." Maya remarked idly, her eyes roving across the classroom now that it had settled back into some semblance of normalcy. "Has anyone heard anything?"

"My cousin will not be attending today Ibuki-sensei." Rei informed Ibuki-sensei, a small frown marring her otherwise placid features.

"Very well Ayanami-san." Maya sighed disconsolately making another mark against the name of the student in question. The attendance record of Kaworu Nagisa was not a pretty sight. He was absent from school more often than not and he rarely seemed troubled by it. "Ayanami-san, I would appreciate it if you could inform Nagisa-kun that he should at least try to make an appearance every now and then." She did have to admit that his grades had not suffered as a result of his constant truancy; but as a sensei, she felt it was her responsibility to not only educate her students, but also assist them in becoming responsible, young adults.

"Understood Ibuki-sensei." Rei answered. After a few seconds, her crimson eyes drifted across to the new boy now sitting in front of her. Her inquiring gaze lingered on his profile, searching for an answer to a troubling question that had annoyed since their chance meeting the night before. Why did he not react as others do? She asked herself, recalling how he had appeared more surprised by her argument with Kirishima then by her appearance. It was this lack of shock that now weighed on her mind and unsettled her. Her experiences with unfamiliar people generally comprised of the strangers staring at her unashamedly as if she were some sort of living exhibition on display for their curiosity.

Her Mother had one day explained the rare genetic trait inherent in her family blood line responsible for her pale complexion, crimson eyes and sky coloured hair. But understanding the cause behind her less than ordinary appearance had not spared her from the callous remarks and cruel insults that she had endured through her elementary school years. Even now, after living her whole life in Tokyo-3, she could still expect people to stop and watch her walk by, their eyes filled with a mixture of fascination and disgust. Lost in her own thoughts, Rei continued to speculate just what it all meant and why she was so troubled by it.

Hikari raised her hand, waiting until she had the sensei's attention before speaking. "I talked to Asuka last night Ibuki-sensei. Her family physician has recommended she take the next couple of days off." Remembering her conversation with the volatile young girl, Hikari was almost glad that Asuka wouldn't be attending for a little while. She wasn't sure what would happen if the fiery young girl came to school and decided to continue where she had left off.

"Is her injury that serious?" Maya asked, concerned that something serious had happened.

Hikari attempted to assuage her concerns. "No, the doctor simply felt it better to rest the sprain rather than chance aggravating it."

"I tried to tell her." An athletic, dark haired boy from the back of the class said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair. "I really did." He added innocently, continuing to smirk even under Hikari's imperious glare.

The smaller, sandy haired boy with spectacles next to him chuckled. "That you did my friend," He agreed, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, "but the Devil rarely listens to sage advice."

"Suzuhara-kun, Aida-kun." Maya frowned at the two young men, annoyed by their unnecessary, antagonistic comments. Satisfied that they were suitably warned that any further insolence would not be tolerated, she activated the notebook on her desk. "If you would all please open the physics data file located in your personal directories, we can begin today's lesson."

***

**_NERV International – Public Relations Department_**

"Kami, it had to be a man that invented this uniform." Tugging at the skirt of her new corporate uniform, Misato struggled to keep the hemline from revealing more than she was eager to display in public, at least while she was sober. The maroon outfit she had been provided with was a cunningly designed one-piece dress that had the cut and style of a two-piece outfit. The problem was though that any woman, especially those with well-developed physical proportions like Misato, was under constant threat of '_over-exposure_'. Teasing Shinji in the comfort and privacy of their apartment was one thing. Providing a free show to anyone and everyone that cared to look as she walked by was a different matter altogether. "One size fits all my ass!" She muttered darkly, continuing her battle with the rising hemline.

"It does fit your ass rather well." An amused male voice said from behind, causing her to jump slightly.

Startled, Misato spun around, raising her hand ready to strike the pervert that was obviously enjoying himself at her expense. "What the?!?" Her arm hung suspended in mid-strike and her jaw fell open in disbelief. "Kaji?!?"

Ryouji Kaji offered a small wave and flashed a smile that would have had most women melting on the spot. "Long time no see Katsuragi." His eyes trailed over Misato's body, pausing briefly at the areas that caught his interest. "You've grown since high school." He added appreciatively.

"This is someone's idea of a joke isn't it?" She pleaded, hoping that it simply was someone's idea of a hoax. "Maybe I'm still asleep and this is some sort of terrible nightmare." She pinched her cheek, wincing at the unpleasant sensation.

"I'm afraid not Katsuragi." Ryouji shook his head. "You're wide awake and this isn't a joke." He said, stepping past Misato and into a nearby office. "I assume you were coming to see me?"

"So you're ………….." Reading the words embossed on the door, Misato felt a cold chill run the length of her spine. "Kami. No. Please. No."

Moving behind the large polished wooden desk, Ryouji waited for Misato to close the door before he settled into his large, comfortable leather upholstered seat. "The Manager of Public Relations for NERV Enterprises." He said with a smile. "And apparently your new boss. I'm looking forward to having you," His smile evolved into a broad grin, "'_work_' under me Katsuragi."

"I hate my life." Misato groaned. "Kami-sama, kill me now."

"Hey Makoto, who's the babe?" A young, long haired man asked, pointing into the Manager's office at Misato, who had just thrown her arms up in supplication and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Makoto removed his glasses and polished them with a handkerchief. Placing them back on, he whipped out a hand held computer, scrolling through a series of menu's and files. "Misato Katsuragi. Satus single. Age 29. Date of birth, December 8. Blood type A. Height, 5 feet 3 inches tall." He handed the unit to his associate. "I'm working on the three sizes; Shigeru. I should have them before the days over." His eyes drifted down to stare longingly at Misato's chest. "I'll bet my paycheck that she's an F cup though."

"I'll take that wager my friend." Shigeru handed the PDA back to Makoto, nudging him in the ribs and pointing into the office. "Oh watch this. Looks like Ryouji-san's preparing to make his move."

Watching their boss in action, Shigeru and Makoto both expected to witness yet another woman fall under the spell of his charm. Their grins quickly changed though as both men winced in sympathy. The resounding open handed blow that Misato had struck Ryouji with was forceful enough to send him staggering sideways into the nearby wall.

"Whoa. That had to hurt." Both men said in awe, surprised that any woman would react in such a violent fashion when faced with the considerable charisma of Ryouji Kaji, the self proclaimed '_Lady Killer_' of Tokyo-3.

Breathing heavily, Misato glared furiously at the man leaning against the wall. "Kaji, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep those wandering hands of yours to yourself." She fumed, not caring that for all intents and purposes, she had just struck her supervisor on her first day. "You might find it hard to get through the rest of your life without them."

Rubbing his cheek, Ryouji shook his head and laughed quietly. "Same old Katsuragi. Always playing hard to get."

"You're wrong Kaji." Misato replied. "You simply never had a chance to begin with." Straightening her uniform once again, she stalked past Ryouji, deciding that she would simply begin looking for a new job somewhere else. "One day you'll realise that women prefer someone that's willing to treat them with courtesy and respect. Not like a blow up sex doll."

"I'm willing to wait Katsuragi." Moving past Misato, Ryouji stood in the doorway, effectively cutting off her escape route. "You'll come around eventually."

"You might as well give it up now Kaji. I'm …….. I'm …………" Misato frantically searched for a plausible excuse that would end this particular fiasco before it escalated any further. "I'm seeing someone Kaji and we've been living together for a while now," Misato explained, hoping that what she was about to do was the right thing. "He cares about me and makes me happy."

"Is that right?" Ryouji's voice held a degree of suspicion at Misato's declaration. The correspondence he had received from Personnel made no mention of Misato having a '_Significant Other'_.

Nodding her head, Misato smirked viciously. "My Shinji is more of a man than you'll ever be." Clasping her hands together over her heart, she closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. "He's everything I've ever wanted."

Realising he had to either admit defeat or continue on regardless, Ryouji opted for the latter, deciding to call Misato's bluff. "So, when do I get to meet this man among men?"

"What? You want to meet him? I don't thi-"

"I know. We'll go out for a few drinks after work to celebrate your starting here. You can bring your beloved Shinji. I just have to meet the man that's stolen you away from me." Opening the door to his office, Ryouji poked his head out and grinned. Most of his staff were gathered around his office, all conspicuously trying to avoid looking like they were avidly watching the conversation taking place. "Everyone. Drinks are on me after work." He waited for the cheers and noise to subside before turning back to Misato. "I'm looking forward to this Katsuragi." Ryouji stepped aside, allowing her to leave his office and begin her first day as an employee in his department. "You have no idea how much I want to meet this Shinji of yours."

Misato walked out of Ryouji's office and simply stood there, staring up at the ceiling. Kami, what have I done?

***

End Secondary Bond

Tbc

Authors Post-Rant – 

I bet you all had money on Hikari or Mana being Shinji's First Date. Well, as you can see, his first date will be with Misato. o_O

You'll have to tune in next time to see just how things go. I'll probably explain a bit more about Mana and Rei's issues and even Misato and Ryouji's past. I just need to motivate myself into writing more often.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at -

otaku_dman@yahoo.com.au.

Ja Ne


	3. Tertiary Bond

_**Evangelion Fanfiction**_

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Primary Bond

Author's Pre-Rant –

After much soul-searching (on my part) and bloodletting and screaming (on the part of a very cute but extremely vindictive Fan-Girl friend of mine. The same one that demands I finish All That I Am.) I have decided to continue my writing. (Put the knife down Michelle. I'm writing, see. Yet another chapter of poorly contrived nonsense.) Although I'm wondering if there's anyone even reading Eva Fanfiction anymore.

_**Family Ties**_

_**Tertiary Bond – Phantoms of the Past**_

_**NERV International – Research and Development**_

With a pensive expression, Ritsuko Akagi, personal assistant to the Managing Director and Company President for NERV Enterprises' Japan Branch, thoroughly and carefully reviewed the latest progress report just presented for her inspection. With fluid efficiency her pen literally danced across the pages, making stimulating comments, meticulous corrections and probing queries that she deemed necessary and essential to the success of NERV's latest business venture. Satisfied that everything was now in order, she slipped the document back into a slender black folder marked by the company's blood red logo and the unassuming title of 'Project E' before passing it back to the waiting lab technician. Turning to the sterile room's remaining occupant, Ritsuko leaned back against the wall, slightly buoyed by the progress her development team had accomplished after months of annoying setbacks. "That should be all for today Kaworu-kun." Smiling contentedly she glanced briefly at her watch. "If you'd like, I can give you a ride home." A wry snort of laughter escaped her lips as she considered the attractive, almost feminine boy. "Although I'd appreciate it if you decided to get dressed before we left."

Unconcerned by his nudity, Kaworu Nagisa winked broadly across the room at the blonde woman, pausing to let his eyes roam over her well defined, statuesque body. "Your place or mine my dear Ritsuko-chan?" He asked brazenly, unleashing a carefully cultivated smile upon the woman in the hope that she would finally succumb to his charms. Ignoring her familiar expression of weary resignation, Kaworu pretended to reflect on his offer. "Although I suspect my cousin and her Mother might not appreciate the noise, so it really might be better if we went back to your place."

"We've had this discussion before Kaworu-kun." Ritsuko sighed slowly, rolling her head and stretching out the strain and tension that had accumulated during the day. "Please refrain from making such inappropriate statements."

"I think that's what I love about you the most Ritsuko-chan. That serious demeanour leaves me weak at the knees." Casting his eyes downward for a brief moment, Kaworu leered back at Ritsuko. "Or maybe it's because of blood displacement."

"And you," she countered, "would be much more endearing if you acted your age." Checking the time again, Ritsuko calculated the number of seconds that had passed since her last cigarette, cursing the legislation that enforced a smoke free workplace environment. _If they don't like second-hand smoke they should just stop breathing_. She thought bitterly, briefly considering devoting what little remained of her free time to disproving the connection between cigarette smoke and lung disease, thereby allowing her to once again smoke whenever and wherever she so desired.

"Oh but I am." Kaworu responded seriously, running his long supple fingers through his silky silver-grey hair. "I epitomise the archetype of a hormonally charged adolescent male, desperately seeking instruction in the ways of love from a more experienced woman."

"Kaworu-kun." Ritsuko snapped harshly, not really in the mood to play his little game any further. "If I didn't think you'd enjoy it, I'd take you over my knee and spank you."

Adopting a more demure and bashful pose, Kaworu fluttered his eyelashes and threw a devastatingly coy look at the object of his affection. "Please be gentle. It's my first time after all, Ritsuko-sama."

"Why me?" Ritsuko muttered, massaging her throbbing temples. "Kaworu-kun, just shut up and get dressed." She continued to grumble, throwing his clothes at him. "Those young Office Ladies prowling the night might enjoy your extravagant games but I've just finished a triple shift and simply want to go home and go to bed."

"Well, let's ge-"

"To sleep." Ritsuko cut in quickly. "Alone!" She asserted irritably, preventing Kaworu from voicing exactly what it was she knew all too well that the young man was intending to propose.

Without remorse or apparent disappointment, Kaworu shrugged, smiling as he gathered his clothes and began getting dressed, his movements deliberately slow, almost like a reverse striptease. "Very well Ritsuko-chan. I shall depart and as per your instructions, avail myself upon the tender mercies of the love-lorn Office Ladies of Tokyo-3." Checking his carefully fabricated unkempt appearance, Kaworu winked at his reflection before turning and bowing with a flourish. "It is a stern and onerous task you have set before me my dear Ritsuko-chan, but I must not fail to satisfy their desperate needs with my youthful vigour."

"Yes yes, whatever you want to call it." Ritsuko sighed wearily, waving her hand and dismissing the young, self-styled Casanova. "Just go and fulfil their depraved fantasies."

Stopping in the doorway, Kaworu cast one last look back over his shoulder. "But while I'm making them scream with passion and claw my back in rapture, I'll only be thinking of you, Ritsuko-chan." He winked, blowing a kiss before leaving.

From the hallway, Ritsuko could hear Kaworu's gentle laughter as he began chatting to what she could only suspect was one of the young female lab assistants. Collapsing into a nearby chair, she cast her eyes to the polished steel ceiling, pleading with her warped reflection for an answer. "Just what did I do to deserve this?"

_**Streets of Tokyo-3**_

"Misato-neesan, you really outdid yourself this time." Of course Shinji was well aware that his words were spoken more for his own benefit than for the predominately semi-conscious, completely inebriated woman that he was helping walk home. He simply felt the need to say something, anything, to help break the monotonous racket of passing traffic and other pedestrians as he navigated his way through the crowded, busy streets.

A distinct murmuring noise and the familiar telltale sign of warm saliva dripping onto his neck alerted the near-exhausted youth that his intoxicated companion was about to be ill again. Moving her as quickly as he could, Shinji levered Misato's body over a small stone pitched wall of a nearby garden bed holding his sister around the hips with one arm and holding her long, lavender hair back with his free hand as she gagged and heaved violently.

Waiting for the convulsive vomiting to stop, Shinji managed to make it to an adjacent bench, gently lowering Misato onto the seat before retrieving his handkerchief and wiping the remnants of sick and spittle from around her mouth. "I don't know if we're going to make it home any time soon, Misato-neesan." Shinji whispered uneasily. His concern driven by the fact that the constant dull ache of his leg had grown to a screeching crescendo of blinding agony and was now more than he could otherwise ignore. On her rare nights out, Shinji knew Misato always saved enough money for cab fare, but when he had checked both his own financial situation and his sister's, he had rapidly concluded that relocating to Tokyo-3 had virtually exhausted their savings. "Oh well." Shinji mused half-heartedly, taking a seat next to Misato. "At least things can't get any worse." He murmured to himself as he looked around, wondering just how they had managed to end up in the middle of the '_Red Light' _district.

Gazing up at the myriad collection of neon signs proclaiming to fulfil and satiate all manner of sexual desires and erotic fantasies, Shinji pondered just what sort of reception he could expect at school come tomorrow. He chuckled softly, resting his eyes for a spell, recalling the commotion Misato's rather unexpected arrival at the school in the afternoon had caused.

_**#FLASHBACK#**_

"_Shinjikun_." Mana literally bounced next to the young man, gently running her fingertips across his forearm. "Me and Hikari-chan," She said, pointing over to where the other girl was standing in the shadow of a large, shady tree watching the school track team prepare for their after school club activities, "were thinking of going out for some Karaoke. Wanna join us?" She asked playfully, her words and mannerisms masking the anxiety that had evolved exponentially as the day had progressed. As much as she had tried to '_tune out'_ the quiet whispers of her classmates, she couldn't ignore them completely. And even if her current actions only incited further rumour and innuendo, the insecure young girl desperately wanted at least this one, nice boy to treat her with the simple, common courtesy that he had the night before.

Considering the offer seriously, Shinji was about to reply when he heard a distinct and awfully familiar roaring engine gradually approaching the school. Across the front of the school grounds he watched with baited breath as a dark blue alpine sedan screeched to halt across the entrance, a shower of small stones and dust startling several students and teachers in the process.

Please Kami-sama, don't let it be Misato-neesan. Sweating heavily, Shinji chanted the mantra rapidly, over and over again, hoping that somehow that this one time his prayer would be miraculously answered and that the gnawing fear that was steadily growing in the pit of his stomach would be extinguished. There has to be more than just one make, model and colour of that particular vehicle in this city driven by a person with a penchant for speeding and reckless driving. There just has to. He reasoned desperately, as his conviction continued to diminish with each passing second.

His prayers were answered, just not in the way he had hoped, by the sudden appearance of his older sister, who immediately scanned the area before locking onto him. "Shin-chan!" Misato bellowed excitedly, sprinting across the school courtyard as fast as her high heels and restrictive mini-skirt allowed.

The sight of a stunningly attractive woman dashing across the lawn drew more than just a few idle stares and generated several lewd comments as Shinji felt several sets of eyes falling in his direction.

Before anyone could react, Misato grabbed Shinji by the wrist and dragged him towards the car, leaving a bewildered Mana in her wake. "Hurry up Shin-chan. We don't want to be late for our date." Ignoring Shinji's look of complete and utter confusion, something she had become quite skilled at, Misato forced her juvenile hostage into the passenger seat of her car and tore away in as spectacular a fashion as she had arrived.

_**#END FLASHBACK#**_

With a melancholy sigh, Shinji reached across and brushed back the few stray locks of dark hair that had fallen across Misato's serenely sleeping face. "An angelic devil?" He mused not for the first time. "Or a devilish angel?" Taking Misato's hand in his own, he gently squeezed it. "I doubt I'll ever really know." He said, smiling to himself. What he did know was that his sister was often capricious, with a whimsical streak that made many of her decisions appear erratic and ill formed, but ultimately when she smiled and laughed, he felt as if all of his inner demons were somehow vanquished. And that alone was enough for him to forgive any wrongdoing she had, did and undoubtedly would commit. Having never experienced love as a child and lacking any real life experience to guide him, Shinji knew without a doubt that he loved his older sister just the way she was.

"Shinji?"

Startled by the sound of his name, Shinji looked up, his eyes widening at the sight. "Miyuki-san?" He asked, staring at the young woman who was, in turn, staring at him rather intently.

A broad, dazzling smile exploded across the delicate, chiselled features of the petite young woman. "It is you." She confirmed breathlessly. "I thought I recognised you." Leaning in, Miyuki's sparkling golden eyes drifted over from Shinji and settled on the slumped form beside him. "Drunk again Misa-nee?" She asked with an amused, questioning gaze. "Why are you two out so late?" Turning back to Shinji, Miyuki moved in closer and looked critically at how the two of them were sitting next to one another and holding hands. "And in this part of town no less." Her accusation lacked any real venom, but was delivered with enough intensity to convince the young man that his answer was extremely important and that whatever excuse he did attempt to use would undoubtedly be used against him at a later date.

Shinji wanted to answer, he really did, but most of his higher reasoning had deserted him and so all he could offer in way of a defence was a slack jawed gaping expression.

"Shinji?" Following Shinji's unblinking gaze, Miyuki examined herself, searching for what it was that had caught his attention. "Ohhh, you mean this?" She said with a disarming smile, brushing the tip of the severe looking riding crop she held in her latex gloved hand across her barely concealed breasts. "I had just finished with my last client for the night when I saw you sitting out here. So I decided to come out right away and check." With practiced ease, Miyuki posed seductively, enjoying the obvious effect her raunchy antics had on the boy. "I didn't even have a chance to change out of my work clothes."

"Work clothes?" Shinji managed to mouth, unable to take his eyes off the woman in front of him. Miyuki's long, smooth supple legs were clad in black fishnet stockings, covered over by silver studded, knee high black leather high-heeled boots. And what passed for a skirt, although Shinji would later swear it was simply nothing more than a marginally wide leather belt laced up at the sides, barely covered her curvaceous hips and from his lower vantage point, he could easily make out the sequined lace panties she was wearing. Forcing his eyes away from between her legs, he found his attention ensnared by the form fitting black leather bustier that supported her substantial, perky breasts. The hypnotic effect created by the fine silver chains that ran from the top of the breast cups up to a soft, supple studded leather collar around her throat further entranced him, causing his mind to go utterly blank. Several seconds passed before he finally managed to regain his composure and keep his eyes fixed with Miyuki's. Her outfit, he concluded, was hardly designed for modesty's sake, but rather to enhance the sensual appeal of the attractive young woman's lithe body.

"Of course." She answered, gesturing towards the building directly in front of the bench where both he and Misato sat. "Would you like a personally guided tour?" Miyuki asked, firmly grasping Shinji's upper arm with every intention of dragging him along regardless of his answer. "The other girls would love to meet you." She continued eagerly. "I've told them all about you."

Shinji stared at the building finally noticing the large advertising sign displaying just what was available for those brave patrons adventurous enough to enter. Even if the scantily clad, masked woman wielding a flashing neon whip wasn't hint enough, Shinji could make out the faint sounds of high pitched laughter and agonized moans accompanied by a host of other ominous noises emanating from inside the foreboding structure. "No thanks Miyuki-san, but I'm sure that there's an age restriction on entering." At least he desperately hoped that that was what the large, imposing man dressed in the black suit and dark glasses standing at the entrance would say. He had heard enough of Miyuki's crude, tawdry stories of just exactly what her work entailed to realise that he had absolutely no interest in witnessing the sights first hand.

Mildly annoyed by his frustratingly correct assumption, Miyuki decided to apply a different tactic. Ignoring the gawking stares and overt glances from the numerous passers-by, Miyuki forced her way in between Shinji and Misato, skilfully draping one arm around his shoulders and gently stroking and caressing his chest with the riding crop. Slowly nuzzling along his jaw up to his ear, Miyuki was about to explain to her young paramour just exactly how much she had missed him when a drowsy, lethargic voice interrupted her.

"Hmmmmmm Shin-chan." Misato mumbled softly, burrowing in against Miyuki's predominantly bare back. "You smell nice." She said, wrapping her arms around the other woman, drawing her into a gentle, intimate embrace.

Miyuki frowned, unhappy at the unwelcome and untimely intrusion. "So, Sleeping Beauty is waking up I see." She grumbled peevishly, pinching Misato's wandering hand from around her waist.

"No." Shinji answered, looking thoughtfully over Miyuki's shoulder. "Just talking in her sleep. She does it all the time." He explained, smiling at the tranquil, innocent expression plastered over Misato's sleeping face.

"Soooo," A devious smirk appeared instantly on Miyuki's features as she returned her attention back towards Shinji, "do you often get to hear Misa-nee talk in her sleep?" She asked mischievously.

"It depends on how whether –" Shinji grimaced in pain, hissing in discomfort as Miyuki overlapped one of her legs across his.

Seeing Shinji's face twist in pain, Miyuki felt her heart lurch as she quickly removed her leg. "Oh Shinji, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking with panic and alarm. Conflicting emotions boiled inside her heart as she hovered beside the young boy, anxiously waiting for his reply.

It took all his strength of will to simply remain conscious as dark grey spots rapidly filled his vision. "I…….I'll be okay." He managed to say through clenched teeth. "Just give me a minute." Each ragged breath whistled and echoed inside his head as he gripped his leg with both hands. First the party with Misato's new colleagues and then the long walk home coupled with having to support his larger, heavier sister had finally taken it's toll.

Leaping to her feet, Miyuki pushed past a small group of young office ladies enjoying a night out. "Wait here Shinji," She called out hesitantly, "I'll get Kou-san to help you inside. Arisa-chan is a part-time nurse. She'll know what to do."

Blinking back the tears, Shinji barely registered what happened next as the large man he had noticed earlier helped him inside, while a visibly distressed Miyuki followed closely behind with Misato in tow. Memories he had buried years ago bubbled to the surface, drawn from the dark recesses of his subconscious by the all too familiar pain.

_**Horaki Family Apartment Complex**_

An ashtray.

That's what it tasted like, Misato decided, looking for a way to describe the distinct, revolting flavour that dominated her sense of taste. It was if someone had mistaken her mouth for an ashtray and deliberately disposed of every cigarette the world had ever known into it.

Rolling over, she reluctantly opened her eyes just a fraction, hoping that somehow the morning sun would be understanding of her situation and had decided to stay buried below the horizon until sometime after lunch. The unforgiving, burning sensation that proceeded to scorch her beleaguered retina's, informed her that not only was it morning. It was a sickeningly bright and cheery morning. The kind she hated most.

With a heavy groan, Misato dragged herself into a sitting position, giving her head and stomach as much time as they needed to settle before she tried something rash and foolish. Like trying to stand up, or getting dressed. She thought, noticing that she was completely naked. "Have to ask Shinji about this." It was entirely possible that she had removed her clothes during the night by herself, but it was always more enjoyable teasing Shinji whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Several minutes passed before she felt confident enough to crawl out of bed and begin the slow, arduous journey to the toilet. With each step she felt every bit of her twenty-nine years catching up to her. Stumbling out into the living room, Misato propped herself against the back of a chair to catch her breath and regain her equilibrium. "Shin-chan, can you get me a cup of coffee?" She asked unenthusiastically, deciding to forego her more customary beer, at least until she could stomach her favoured beverage.

It took Misato a number of seconds before she realised that Shinji had not replied or even commented about her '_completely inappropriate' _appearance, like he usually did. Lifting her head, she looked around the oddly quiet apartment for any sign of her little brother. It took several more seconds before she found him, still asleep under his futon, entwined in an overly friendly position with what appeared to be another very naked, very familiar young woman.

Somewhere on the fringes of semi-consciousness, Shinji heard something that he had never heard before. His older sister was screaming, obviously angry about something. As much as he wanted to open his eyes and see what it was that had upset her, the nightmare continued to hold him in its vice like grip, unwilling to release him. So he stood motionless in the shadows, a silent, immobile observer unable to intervene in what was happening.

There on the hard, cold floor, lay a small child. One of his knees bent at a horribly bizarre angle. Blood from several small wounds soaked the torn, filthy rags that he wore. Bruises and welts were plainly visible, even beneath the grime that covered his flesh.

"Stupid fucking brat." A harsh, guttural voice spat. Striding out of the darkness, a tall, vague shape walked across the cold, hard room to stand towering over the small boy. The foot that suddenly lashed out struck the boy viciously in the ribs, eliciting nothing more than a single muffled grunt from the small, defenceless child.

Shinji wanted to turn away and close his eyes from what he knew was coming. After all, he had seen it many times before. But like every other time, he was frozen in place, unable to do anything to prevent the coming atrocity.

Now the stomach. He thought grimly, followed moments later by a foot burying itself into the child's stomach.

Then the back. Again, as if in response to Shinji's unspoken words, the foot stomped down on the child's exposed back, driving him into the unforgiving floor.

Over and over again, Shinji predicted where the next blow would land and over and over again he was proven correct. All the while, the small child simply lay there, absorbing the punishment in mute silence.

Only after the tall, faceless assailant had vanished, did the boy begin to move, crawling over to the far corner and lifting himself into a sitting position.

Shinji watched, nauseated by what he knew was coming next. Tears flowed freely from his sad, dark eyes as he played witness to his younger self.

Dazed and confused, the small boy stared blankly at both of his legs, his dull gaze drifting from one to the other and back again. With frightening indifference, the younger Shinji grabbed his twisted leg and slowly pulled it around until it roughly matched its twin. The only sign of discomfort that passed across his face was a slight pursing of the lips as cartilage and flesh groaned and complained at the casual mistreatment.

Time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours and days blurred, becoming indistinguishable from one another as Shinji continued to observe his former self. The crude, homemade brace that now supported the child's leg was the only visible sign of change. No recognisable emotion passed across the face of the small child, yet Shinji knew that deep inside the bruised and bloody body, beat a fragile heart that would one day learn what it was to laugh, love and feel loved. It was the only thing that allowed him to retain any semblance of sanity as he was forced to endure the terrors of the past.

As if on cue, the dark, menacing figure reappeared and similar to before, the child simply sat there, waiting for the assault to begin anew. Instead of the usual beating, the shadows held the small boy face down against the floor while the dark shape shifted and positioned itself above the child's prone body.

Shinji knew with absolute certainty what was coming next and despite his best efforts he was unable to do anything about it. Bile began rising up from the pit of his stomach until abject terror robbed him of conscious thought and he suddenly found himself falling into an abyss, devoid of light and warmth.

"I don't see what you're worried about." Hikari said, looking critically at her reflection in the mirror. Turning side on, she ran her eye along her profile, assessing and despairing at the continued lack of development she perceived. "So he went out with his sister." She stared at the white cotton bra she was wearing, trying to convince herself that it was the garment's fault that she was still only an A Cup. Kodoma was already a C Cup when she was my age. She thought ruefully, trying to imagine how, with just a little bit more, she could easily catch the attention of one Touji Suzuhara. "I go out with my sister's all the time."

Watching her oldest and truest friend's routine morning inspection had become something of a ritual for Mana Kirishima. As soon as they had entered puberty, Hikari had become increasingly self-conscious of her appearance, constantly monitoring her weight and '_three sizes'_ measurements. But then with an older sister like Kodama, Mana could sympathise with the poor girl's plight. Kodama Horaki, the eldest of the Horaki children, had the kind of effortless, flawless beauty that could only be found in magazines. Kodama was intelligent, compassionate and drop dead gorgeous with incredibly surreal proportions. It was only at times like this that Mana was thankful she was on only child. "She called it a date, Hikari-chan. Normally brothers and sisters don't go out on dates with each other."

Abandoning her vain hope of magically increasing her bust size by willpower alone, Hikari bit her lip and turned her focus towards the lower half of her torso. "They do in those television dramas you always watch." She answered, swivelling her hips so as to get a better look at one of the other attributes that worried her relentlessly.

"Very funny. What if –"

"Instead of worrying about '_What if's'_, how about we go and see him?" Hikari asked. "It's almost time to go to school anyway. You can find out for yourself what Katsuragi-kun and his sister did on their '_date_' last night." Having witnessed Misato's bold performance the day before, she was confident that Mana was troubled over nothing. If anything, she concluded, the two Katsuragi siblings had simply enjoyed a pleasant night out together, getting acquainted with their new surroundings.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" Mana said light-heartedly, pulling on the hem of Hikari's striped panties and stretching the elastic band before releasing it, startling her friend as it snapped back against her bare skin. "Unless this is your new strategy to catch Suzuhara-kun."

"Stop acting so self-righteous Misa-nee." Miyuki returned Misato's baleful glare with equal amounts of resolve and determination, unswayed by the fierce hostility she could literally feel hammering against her as she held Shinji while he slept. "You're in position to talk."

Misato shook her head in disbelief, flabbergasted by her younger cousin's audacity. "You're naked Miyuki-chan." She explained, carefully controlling her emotions. "Naked and sleeping with Shinji." Misato closed her eyes, pausing in her tirade to breathe deeply. "Just how do you expect me to react?" She asked, unable to believe that Miyuki saw nothing wrong with what she was doing.

"You're naked as well Misa-nee." Miyuki pointed out.

"I'm not the one in bed with a teenage boy." Misato countered harshly, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head that reminded her of how she had initially planned to flaunt her nakedness in front of Shinji with the deliberate intention of teasing him.

"No," Miyuki admitted quietly, her subdued voice barely masking the concern she felt, "you're not. You were far too busy sleeping off last night's drunken stupor to realise this is where you should have been." Gently stroking Shinji's hair, she recalled the distress that had all but overwhelmed her when Shinji had practically collapsed in agony. Thankfully her friend Arisa had been between appointments and could treat the young man immediately, diagnosing his condition as a mixture of mental fatigue and emotional stress, coupled with severe muscle strain wrought by old, poorly healed injuries.

"What are you babbling about?" Misato demanded sharply, her patience beginning to wear thin with Miyuki's bewildering attitude and comments.

"I found the two of you wandering around outside the club late last night." Her soft reply belied the worry she still felt.

"The club?" Misato wondered what club Miyuki was talking about when she finally understood what Miyuki meant. "You mean that seedy S & M place you work at? Is that why this kind of stuff is lying about the place?" She asked, picking up an assortment of leather apparel, including a nasty looking riding crop.

"Painful Pleasures is a nationally recognised bondage club." Miyuki retorted, slightly annoyed by the condescending disdain she heard in Misato's voice. "Important politicians and wealthy businessmen number amongst our clientele."

"Whatever." Misato replied dismissively. How Miyuki earned her living was none of her concern. What was her concern was the issue central to their discussion. "Besides, I don't remember ending up anywhere near where you work."

It wasn't the first time Miyuki had seen Misato smashed. If truth be known, she had occasionally joined in the drinking festivities whenever they had the chance to catch up with each other. But generally Misato had enough presence of mind to conduct her frenzied binges in the comfort of her own apartment and not out in public. "Not surprising considering the state you were in." As much as she didn't want to blame her cousin for what had happened, her words still carried a degree of accusation.

"What has any of this got to do with you ending up naked and in bed with Shinji." Misato insisted, pointing the whip at Miyuki.

"Everything." Miyuki answered flatly. "While you and your penniless sorrows were floating face down in a river of booze, Shinji was trying to get you home."

"Dammit Miyuki-chan, stop playing games and tell me what the hell is going on."

"No. Don't do that." Shinji's grief stricken voice caught the attention of both women. "Stop it. Please. "He whimpered pitifully. "NO, IT HURTS!" The scream that erupted from the sleeping young man stunning both women into silence, their argument all but forgotten.

"Shinji-kun?" Mana cried, barging through the apartments front door. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, stealing her voice away. Across the room, Shinji lay on the floor, held in the arms of an attractive, naked older woman she had never seen before, a look of complete terror etched into his face while his older sister, similarly unclothed, stood over him wielding a wicked looking whip. While her subconscious fears had concocted numerous unlikely scenarios, none of them rivalled what she was now looking at.

"Mana-chan," A horrified Hikari followed after her impetuous friend, fully intending to scold her for her impolite and improper actions, "you can't just enter someone's home without knocking. Even if the door is open." Bumping into her friend, she stared at Mana's face, perplexed by the look of surprise and disbelief that she saw there. Following the other girl's gaze, she discovered for herself just what it was that had stopped Mana in her tracks.

Both girl's now found themselves unable to move or even speak, their eyes glued to the astonishing sight of two naked women, one of whom was holding a whip, while Shinji lay between them.

Finding himself restrained and unable to move, Shinji panicked, struggling wildly to escape the phantoms of his past. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the unexpected sight of exposed female flesh surrounding him on all sides. "Huh?" He managed to say, a small trickle of blood running from his nose and down his upper lip. Puzzled and uncertain of what to do and where to look, Shinji looked around the room, amazed to see both Mana and Hikari watching him with wide-eyed expressions of shock and embarrassment. Not knowing what had happened to cause such an odd situation, he looked back to his sister and her cousin for an explanation. "What's going on?"

_**End Tertiary Bond**_

Tbc (Whether any of us like it or not apparently. Obsessed Fan-Girls deserve their fearsome reputation. No dammit Michelle, I refuse to do Yaoi and Shonen-Ai.)

Pre-Reader / Proof Reader – None (Isn't it obvious?)

Authors Post-Rant –

Some awfully dark moments in this. Probably darker than I really expected. Definitely darker stuff coming. But light cannot exist without dark and vice-versa. Like everything else I'm working on, this will continue, albeit at a slow and steady pace. Annual updates look realistic at the moment.

Next chapter will see the appearance of everyone's favourite red headed beauty and more will be revealed about Shinji's unpleasant past as well as some of Gendou's.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at I don't check it as often as I should. (Gomen in advance)

Ja Ne -


	4. Fourth Bond

_**Evangelion Fanfiction**_

By Otaku D-Man

Standard Disclaimer.

Refer Primary Bond

Author's Pre-Rant –

I finally return from my sojourn into the spiralling depths of insanity. I bring with me less substance, less ability and a zero care-factor. Considering what I started with, it's an incredible feat that I'm able to string a cognitive sentence together.

I'll let you be the judge.

_**Family Ties**_

_**Fourth Bond – So Are The Days of Our Lives**_

_**Streets of Tokyo 3 – Early Morning**_

'_Thunderous silence.'_

Shinji had always considered the premise of such oxymoron's undeniably intriguing. The simple phrasing often utilised by these euphemisms generally belied their complex nature. It wasn't until this very moment that he finally understood and appreciated just how such dichotomy could possibly exist.

Seated in the back seat of his sister's car between the two adolescent girl's that had visited rather unexpectedly earlier that morning, he felt a very real, palpable, nearly electric tension filling the eerily quiet vehicle that easily fit the description of the phrase that until now, he had believed almost impossible to occur.

Lost in his contemplation, his sombre eyes drifted around the passing scenery outside until he suddenly caught a glimpse of his sister's dark eyes reflected in the rear vision mirror. Their uneasy depths filled with anxious worry boring unblinkingly directly into him. He could practically hear the unspoken questions that he knew Misato desperately wanted to ask, but given the circumstances, was unable to voice. Admittedly, what worried him more than her brooding, apprehensive silence was her abnormal driving. It was far too sedate compared to her more customary driving habits and as far as he could tell, not only had Misato managed to remain in her designated traffic lane for the entire journey, she had also managed to stay well under the permissible speed limit.

On a whimsical level he considered the possibility that it would begin snowing, _But she didn't even react when that car just cut her off. _Shinji mused quietly to himself. Under normal circumstances, all the road users in the immediate vicinity would have been treated to a spectacular display of unholy vehicular retribution._ Misato-neesan must be really worried. _He concluded, annoyed with himself that his own weakness had resulted in yet another awkward situation that had only served to trouble the one person that meant the most to him.

Unable to bear the weight of Misato's restrained concern, Shinji shifted his attention from his sister to Miyuki, riding shotgun in the front passenger seat. The young, audacious woman had brusquely declined Misato's rather insistent offer of what she considered a decent outfit and had instead decided to wear a long, dark coat over her '_work clothes_' as she called them, citing that she had an early morning appointment at her club with a regular client that absolutely insisted on her presence.

Shinji offered his heart-felt gratitude to whichever deity that would listen that Miyuki had refrained from sharing any of the crude details of what her ambiguous work would involve or why it was so necessary she be there. The last thing he needed was another one of Miyuki's depraved tales of sweat, screams and intensely erotic sadomasochism.

Which left him with his two companions seated either side of him. After witnessing the bizarre situation that had occurred earlier that morning, something for which he really didn't have any explanation, both Hikari and Mana had lapsed into a disturbing, withdrawn fugue. Every now and then, he noticed them watching him, as if they had something to say, but each time their eyes met, they turned away.

He released a soft sigh of resignation. _I can't blame them I guess. _He concluded wearily. _But…… ._ All in all, it was not how he had wanted to start the day.

Enough, Misato decided after observing her little brother, was definitely enough and casually pulled the car to a screaming halt. Smoke billowed out from around the tyres as rubber melted under intense friction against the unforgiving concrete pavement. Ignoring the not so polite remarks of the surrounding motorists that suddenly found themselves having to hastily detour around a stationary vehicle in the middle of the road; Misato swivelled in her seat and stared directly at her younger brother. "Shinji," She said her voice low and menacing. "we're going to talk, right now."

In the several years he had lived with Misato, Shinji had developed an acute understanding of the various facets of the beautiful woman's vivacious personality. Right now, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, Misato demanded answers and until she was satisfied with his response, she would refuse to budge. "I'm fine Misato-neesan." He replied with as much sincerity he could muster, attempting to convince his sister that he was more than capable of facing the day. "As long as I take it easy." He conceded gingerly with a small, uncertain smile, knowing that a certain degree of vulnerability would add more credibility to his words.

A prolonged silence filled the car as Misato continued to observe Shinji intently, judging his words and searching his face for any hint of deceit that he may be attempting to conceal.

"We'll take care of him for you Nee-san." Mana suddenly chimed in, breaking the heavy atmosphere. "Won't we Hikari-chan?".

Hikari gawked at Mana, non-plussed by the other girl's irrational statement. Before she could even ponder the ramifications of an answer, a scathing voice forced itself into the conversation.

"_Nee-san_?" Miyuki's voice spat, drenched with sarcasm. The clearly irate woman directed a contemptuous frown at the upstart little brunette. "Since when did you become part of the family?" She demanded venomously. Miyuki was seriously annoyed about a number of things at the moment. Her long awaited reunion with Misato and Shinji had not gone quite as she had imagined and now some little tramp suffering from delusions of grandeur was trying to weasel her way into the only family that had ever truly accepted her and that she had ever really enjoyed being with.

Unfazed and unconcerned by Miyuki's glowering countenance, Mana stared impassively back. "What's it to you?" She asked in a deliberately offhanded manner, issuing her defiant declaration that she was not intimidated by the woman regardless of what it was she did for a living.

The toothy smile Miyuki flashed did nothing to conceal her seething anger and hostility. "Feisty '_little_' thing, aren't you?" She jibed menacingly. "Give me ten minutes and I'll show you just why my clients address me as -"

"Miyuki. Not now" Misato said, her conviction driven by her concern for her younger brother. She had neither the time nor the inclination to indulge the emotional tug-o-war that was obviously developing between the Kirishima girl and her young cousin.

Several uncomfortable seconds passed as Miyuki continued to simply glare at Mana. "Just establishing the ground rules Misa-nee." She stated in a superior tone. "This little girl barged into our place and-"

"_OUR PLACE_?" Mana shouted, outraged by the intentionally loaded phrase. "Since when did you become a resident?" She demanded furiously. She knew it was unseemly to re-ignite the argument and she desperately wanted to make a good impression on both Shinji and his older sister, but everything that the other woman said was sending her deeper and deeper into hysterics.

Several more seconds passed in the wake of Mana's frenzied outburst. Miyuki smiled, radiant as she basked in the glow of victory at how little it had taken to coerce the annoying pest into acting like the spoiled, self-cantered brat she clearly was. "Better get used to it '_little_' girl." She gloated, enjoying every delicious moment. "I'll be visiting more and more often. Staying for dinner, staying the night. All sorts of things." The gleam in her eyes spoke volumes about just what sorts of things she had in mind. "I am family after all." Miyuki declared, pushing her advantage even further. "I actually have a valid reason to be there. Unlike some people that simply barge into a complete stranger's apartment totally unannounced."

Literally shaking with barely restrained rage, Mana clenched her hands into tight fists and prepared to launch herself at the whore. "Why you-"

"You can drop us off here Katsuragi-san." Hikari quickly exclaimed, hoping desperately to prevent one of her closest friends from saying or doing something that she knew the girl would regret once she had regained her composure. "It's only about a hundred meters or so down that street to the school's Eastern Entrance." She said, pointing down a nearby alleyway.

Understanding something of the pleading expression Hikari wore plastered across her face, Misato nodded her head and manoeuvred the car over to and up onto the nearby footpath, completely ignoring the continual stream of abuse from the inconvenienced motorists and pedestrians. "Shinji, I'll see if I can finish early today. That way I can pick you up and save you the effort of walking home." It terrified Misato to think what could possibly happen during the brief time they would be separated. The thought that she wouldn't be there when he would need her was tearing at her insides. Images of how absolutely broken and lost he had once been assaulted relentlessly, so very like this morning when he had woken from the nightmare.

"I'll be fine Misato-nee-san." Shinji assured her, stepping gingerly out of the car and testing his bad leg to see whether it would hold up to any vigorous exertion or not. Satisfied that the pain he felt was the normal day to day discomfort that had become a regular part of his life, he smiled and leaned over into the driver's side window. "You've only just started there." He reminded her once again. "It's not a good idea to start doing things that'll only get you into trouble. Besides, your manager," He paused while he attempted to remember the suave man's name, "Kaji-san I think he said his name was, mentioned last night how he intended to keep a very close eye on you."

At the mention of the all too familiar man's name, Misato's face quickly paled. "I don't remember that conversation." She mumbled, attempting to recall when the overly amorous lothario had mentioned anything of the sort. "When did that lousy SOB say that?" She asked.

"While you were singing with some of the other women." Shinji answered, not really understanding why Misato was so troubled. "He started talking to me about how the two of you went to school together and that he was really happy to catch up with you again." Smiling, Shinji thought back to how much he had enjoyed listening to the older man reminisce about a part of Misato's life that he knew very little of. "He seemed like a really nice person."

"I bet he did." Misato muttered darkly, slowly rubbing her temples. After several seconds a sly smile quickly replaced her frown as she quickly reached over and planted an overly affectionate kiss on Shinji's lips. "Either way, I'll see you later." Taking the opportunity while Shinji was too stunned to speak, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and then to Shinji's, her smile practically beaming as she gazed at his lipstick smeared mouth.

Stumbling back from the car, Shinji softly traced his fingers across his lips and sighed. "Nee-san!" Before he could further chastise her, Misato waved and once again created havoc amidst the morning traffic.

"I'll see you later tonight Shinji." Miyuki called out a little more loudly than was absolutely necessary, her lively and energetic waving causing almost as much chaos as Misato's driving as her outfit was unexpectedly exposed to the surrounding motorists.

"Is that the school chime?" Hikari mentioned to no one in particular, taking hold of both Mana and Shinji before things escalated once again. "We really have to get going." She insisted, practically dragging them both with her.

_**A Tokyo 3 Apartment – Early Morning**_

Reclining naked on the large, elaborate four poster bed, a short haired brunette simpered mischievously at the young male sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you really have to go?" Her long, toned, athletic legs rocked and moved in time to the soft music resonating from the speakers embedded in the headboard. Her dark olive hued skin, the sort that could only be earned by numerous hours spent in the sun, glistened with sweat from the vigorous activities that had only just recently finished

"Yeah." The long haired blonde lounging beside her implored. "Play with us some more." She pouted playfully, rolling around onto her stomach and resting her head against the other woman's bronzed thigh. Her snow white skin flushed with exhaustion and ecstasy contrasted heavily with the deep tan of the other woman.

"We don't have work today." They both chorused seductively, slowly crawling forward across the bed in an obvious attempt to delay and thus capture their prey.

"It's a matter of keeping up appearances my amorous little kittens." Kaworu murmured, affectionately tracing his long slender fingers over the firm posterior of the nearest woman. "I have to attend school at least once or twice a week." He smiled as his fingers elicited a soft moan of pleasure from the tall, athletic brunette. "Otherwise the administration and teachers begin making a fuss. And that would severely limit the amount of free time I have." Leaning forward he cupped his free hand to the chin of the sultry, generously proportioned blonde, drawing her into a deep, prolonged kiss.

Catching her breath, she stared longingly at the young man, her hazel eyes smouldering, burning with euphoria. "Will you be free tonight?" She pleaded, hoping to repeat the intense experience and overwhelming passion of the previous night.

"After practice." Kowaru conceded teasingly. "I'll contact one of you, okay." Of course, he knew that the probability of continuing the tryst, as enjoyable as it had been, was unlikely. Once conquered, the thrill and excitement he experienced with each new encounter vanished quickly, leaving him empty and hollow once again. It seemed that no matter whom he was with, regardless of whether they stimulated him physically, emotionally or even intellectually, something was always lacking. He had attempted to uncover just what the intangible element was that was missing, but still found the answer well beyond his reach. He had to admit though, watching the two uninhibited women clamour desperately for his attention, searching for an answer was enjoyable nonetheless.

Both women seemed intrigued by the odd remark, pausing briefly in their efforts to undress their young lover. "Practice?"

Kowaru chuckled as he continued in his struggle to pull on his pants against two sets of hands that were equally determined to remove them. "Yeah, the guys are even worse than school is if I skip our jam sessions."

"Jam sessions?" The brunette asked. "Are you in a band or something?"

"Lead vocalist for '_Kamikaze Kimono'_, my pet." Looking for his belt, Kowaru noticed the well endowed blonde now had possession of the narrow leather strap and was slowly and deliberately striking the raised bottom of the giggling brunette.

"Can we come and watch?" They both asked.

"I didn't realise either of you liked to watch. You both seem so very '_Hands On'_ ." He laughed, watching them frolic. "I wonder if I can make it by Home Room?" He wondered aloud, as the two women dragged him back onto the bed, eagerly divesting him of the rest of the clothes he had only just managed to put on.

_**Tokyo 3 Municipal Middle School – Before Class**_

As he did most days, Touji Suzuhara had woken early and prepared breakfast and lunch for both his little sister Mari and himself. After clearing the dishes away and ensuring everything was in order he gave Mari the identical sermon about being extremely careful and wary of everything and everyone when she went to school. Waving her goodbye, he exited the family apartment he shared with his parents and grandfather and sprinted at top speed to school. Being vice-captain of the school basketball team and a regular fill-in for the school athletics team, his time before school was at a premium with a hectic training and exercise regime that often took him to the point of exhaustion.

Of course, once the early morning practice sessions were finished with, Touji liked nothing more than to relax with what he called a '_Suzuhara Power Nap_' before Ibuki-sensei arrived for Home Room. He always felt refreshed and ready to face the perils of the day with enough energy in reserve to at least make it through to lunch. And so it came as some surprise that he suddenly found himself being roused from his slumber by someone roughly shaking his shoulder.

"Touji," Kensuke hissed. "Devil Alert at 2 o'clock and closing fast." Taking a step back, he raised his video camera in eager preparation to record just how this latest confrontation would unfold.

Fully awake at the sound of the key words his best friend had used, Touji quickly prepared to greet the coming storm in the best way possible.

"Hey dimwit!" Asuka glared over the desk at the boy that had the audacity to grin like an idiot as she had approached. She spared a scathing glance towards the other half of the idiot duo busily filming her before returning her attention to the primary offender.

Pleased that the conversation was starting well, Touji decided to entertain himself by baiting the volatile redhead as much as he possibly could. "You talking to me Sohryu?" He asked, keeping his voice and posture as laid back and relaxed as possible.

Rolling her eyes, Asuka stared distastefully at the boy in front of her. "I can see how you might get confused. After all, using the word '_dimwit_' could apply to practically all the pitiful male specimens in this class." She intoned loudly, waving her arm around the room, gesturing to all the other male students. "But yes, I was in fact referring to you '_Jock-strap Boy'_." It galled Asuka to think that one of her closest friends actually liked this fool. So while Hikari was busy elsewhere with her Class Representative duties Asuka decided to resolve her personal grudge without restraint or interference.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special Red." Touji laughed, pretending to swoon dramatically at her insult as if it was a romantic confession of love. "Next thing you know, you'll be serenading me with shitty love poems and badly made chocolate."

"Laugh it up monkey." Asuka smirked, her passionate eyes sparkling. "When I'm through with you, that precious little sister of yours -"

The air surrounding the young athlete immediately became dense and his eyes suddenly filled with hostile animosity. "What is you want?" He said evenly, his voice cold and aggressive. "I've got better things to do than waste my precious time trading petty insults with a frigid bitch like you."

Chalking the first round up as her victory, Asuka held up her heavily strapped and braced right hand for Touji to inspect. "See this."

"Yep." Touji shrugged indifferently, infuriated with himself for letting Asuka wind him up with just the mere mention of his little sister. "What about it?"

Holding the injured hand closer, Asuka stared directly into his eyes, holding his gaze without blinking. "This is entirely your fault."

Undaunted by her theatrics, Touji deliberately picked his nose, taking his time to inspect his findings before casually flicking it away. "How do you figure that?"

"Because you're a coward." Unconcerned and not in the least affected by the boy's disgusting personal habits, Asuka stood her ground determined to humble the person she held responsible for her injury. "That's how."

"Hang on there Devil Girl," Touji stood up and leaned forward and looked directly into Asuka's face, their noses mere centimetres apart, "where do you get off calling me a coward?" Some insults he could handle. Being called stupid or an idiot didn't upset him in the least. He was, after all, no academic genius. Attacking his pride by calling him afraid or cowardly however was an entirely different matter. "I ain't ever backed down from a challenge ever."

"You avoided this challenge." Asuka countered with equal conviction pushing the hand central to the argument straight into the small gap separating them.

Touji gave the offending hand another quick once over, unable to see just how her wounded appendage could be his fault. "And that makes me a coward?"

"You parade around school claiming to be '_The Man_' yet you can't even take a dainty tap from a poor, defenceless, little girl?" Asuka enunciated her words, emphasising her position in the argument as the maligned and mistreated woman.

Unable to restrain his amusement, Touji laughed hard, leaning against his desk for support. "That '_dainty tap_' left cracks in the concrete wall," He managed to say, pointing his thumb towards the wall at the back of the room, "and as for being a girl, hey Ken;" He turned to the smaller boy busily capturing the entire disagreement on film, "we got word back from the labs yet?"

"Nothing conclusive at this stage." Kensuke replied, keeping both antagonists in shot. "They're still trying to classify the genus let alone the gender." He grinned, noting the growing impatience of the notoriously short tempered redhead.

"Laugh it up jerks," Asuka growled, "Asuka Langley Sohryu doesn't forgive and she never forgets." Spreading her feet, she took up a classic kempo fighting stance as she prepared to instruct both insects in the finer arts of battle. Injured arm or not, she was confident that her skill was more than adequate to take them both down before Hikari returned and class started.

"Always so tense and aggressive '_Mein Leibchin'_." A light and humorous voice added abruptly. "In my experience, I have found that such facades often mask sexual insecurity, anxiety and frustration." Kaworu stared intently under Asuka's skirt at the form fitting 100 cotton filling his vision before taking a candid snapshot with his mobile phone.

Blushing furiously, Asuka spun around and hastily pulled the hem of her skirt back down. "Wha-! What do you think you're doing you pervert?" She shrieked, too embarrassed to even lash out at the smiling adolescent hunched down on the floor with his mobile phone in hand.

Standing up, Kaworu sat down on the edge of the nearest desk and began mailing the captured footage out to everyone in his address book. "I'd offer to relieve you of such troubling emotional excess baggage, but alas," His eyes drifted down to where Asuka still employed a vice-like grip to her skirt, "it appears you are still very much a child." He afforded the spluttering girl a sincere look of sympathy as a number of phones in the classroom began beeping and chiming. "Perhaps once you outgrow the animal print panties you will be more," His crimson eyes danced with mirth and delight at how completely mortified Asuka was, especially when compared to her more usual bravado, "receptive to the treatments I can prescribe."

"Kaworu!" Touji brushed past the dazed and shocked girl whose regular taste in underwear had just been broadcast to dozens of people and would undoubtedly be forwarded on to hundreds more. "Dude you finally decided to show up!" He said excitedly, slapping the effeminate boy several times on the shoulder.

"The young ladies I '_entertained_' last night with were reluctant to part with me," Kaworu announced modestly, "but unfortunately I do have a minimum attendance quota to maintain."

Shinji turned to the young girl sitting comfortably on his desk. "Did you understand any of what just happened, Mana-san?" He asked, perplexed by the early morning clash between the students across the room. He recognised the tall athlete and the boy with the spectacles from yesterday, but the striking redhead and the bold silver haired boy were unfamiliar.

Mana sighed. It appeared no matter how often she continued to remind him to drop the formality, Shinji simply would or could not do it. "Asuka has had a running argument with Suzuhara-kun for a few years now." Gently swinging her legs back and forth, she watched the humiliated girl walk stiffly back to her seat, not particularly enjoying how things had panned out, but not overly sympathetic either. "I doubt that either of them could tell you what originally started it all."

"And the one that lifted her skirt?" Shinji turned his interest to the boy who was now surrounded by several people congratulating him on his return while waving their mobile phones around.

"Nagisa-kun. Kowaru Nagisa-kun." Mana said dismissively. "Resident playboy and self proclaimed ladies man." Her eyes floated from Kaworu to Asuka and back again. "I think something happened between the two of them, but I can't verify that." She tilted her head towards the quiet girl sitting behind them. "Ayanami could probably tell you more. They're cousins after all."

Turning in his seat, Shinji gazed at the quiet girl. "Is that true Ayanami-san?" He found it remarkable that the two could be even distantly related.

Closing her book, Rei lifted her head to look at the teenager, mildly confused by his apparent curiosity. "Unfortunately, yes it is." She stated softly.

"Shinji." Mana scolded, leaning onto his back, enjoying the feel of his shoulders and the tantalising scent of his shampooed hair. "You mean to tell me that the pale skin and bloodshot eyes didn't at least have you thinking that they were related?"

"Not really, I guess." Shinji stammered, a light rosy hue touching his cheeks. "Physical appearances have never made much of an impression on me. Misato-nee-san always told me to see people for who they are, not what they look like." His traumatic experiences as a child had taught him to never judge a book by its cover.

Something about the way in which Rei was now appraising Shinji irritated Mana, but before the conversation could progress any further, Maya Ibuki walked into the classroom announcing Home Room was about to commence followed by the Hikari who immediately called for the students to stand and bow to the teacher.

_**Tokyo 3 Cemetery – Ikari Family Shrine**_

A cold, stark draught greeted the lone figure of a man as he slowly made his journey through numerous rows of family shrines. With each measured step, another memory rose from the dark recesses of his psyche. Like the gravestones surrounding him, he was indifferent to even the slightest recollection of the past.

Not for lack of caring though.

For Gendou Ikari, it was as if the past was his reality and the present he was mired in was merely a hallucination. Even now, he could see her face with her ever-present smile. That glorious smile that had initially drawn him to her side. That self same smile that even now drew him ever onward towards his destination.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again Rokubungi, but we both know I'd be lying." The gruff, wheezing voice drifted through the hushed sanctity of the cemetery. "Why do defile my daughter's grave with your presence?"

"Yui was my wife." Staring at the name engraved into the treated wooden board resting at the back of the memorial, Gendou tried to reconcile the simple piece of timber with the vision of the woman that was constantly by his side. "I'm here to pay my respects."

"You never respected her or anything else Rokubungi." The elderly man snarled, the knuckles of his hand gripping his cane creaking from the applied force. "Why pretend now." Throughout his tirade, his eyes never wavered for a moment, locked on the slowly burning incense at the base of the large polished stone bearing his family name.

"Perhaps you are right." Gendou conceded thoughtfully.

"You betrayed her, Rokubungi." The metal encased tip of the cane struck harshly against the stone cobble path. "Your infidelity destroyed my precious little girl. It stole her sanity and drove her away from those who loved her and ultimately to her death." Finally turning from the tombstone, he directed the full force of his fury at the one person he held responsible for the ever present ache in his heart. "I fully intend to pay you back accordingly."

"Why have you waited so long?" He asked. "It is unlike you to show such restraint." Gendou stared at the man, surprised at how small and frail he now appeared.

"My reasons are my own Rokubungi. And make no mistake," The malevolence behind the dark, livid eyes blazed with merciless contempt and a ravenous desire, "when the time comes for you to suffer there will be no restraint, no witnesses and nothing even resembling a human corpse when I'm through with you. Leave Rokubungi." He said, turning back to continue his vigil, "You foul the air with your very presence and I would be alone with my daughter."

"As you wish, Father." Gendou acceded politely before walking away.

_**End Fourth Bond**_

Tbc?

Pre-Reader / Proof Reader – I can barely be bothered posting this for public consumption. Why would I bother hassling someone to read it beforehand?

Authors Post-Rant –

Firstly, Thanks need to go out to Chewy for providing me with the name for Kaworu's band.

Also, for those of you that enjoy my stories, you should reserve your appreciation for people like Chewy and Zentrodie who have inspired me (either through their works or encouragement) to at least reconsider leaving this and my other works unfinished.

In addition, I realise that the pace of this story is slow. I tend to get bogged down in description and attempting to weave a credible tale. That's simply how I write. Love it, hate it or be indifferent about it.

As always, post your reviews here at FFN (Or where ever you find this).

Any other comments, thoughts etc are welcome at I don't check it as often as I should. (Gomen in advance)

Ja Ne


End file.
